ROMANCES Y QUIMERAS
by peeves-hp
Summary: ¡No eres ningún caballero, Harry Potter! -exclamó Hermione con el rubor cubriéndole la cara. - Nunca dije que lo fuera, pero no me preocupo por eso, es obvio que los caballeros no te atraen -replicó el ojiverde.
1. El final de una quimera

Hola,

Este fanfic participa en el reto "Romances de época" del grupo Harmony (Harry y Hermione) & Harmony, A True Love Between Two Gryffindors en Facebook.

La historia se sitúa en Inglaterra en la penúltima década del siglo XIX, sin tener una fecha en específico. A pesar de que varios personajes pertenecen a la alta sociedad inglesa, no quise utilizar títulos de nobleza (como barón, conde, marqués, etc.), porque particularmente me resulta muy chistoso ver esos títulos al lado de los nombres de los personajes de HP.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura de este fanfic tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.

* * *

 **ROMANCES Y QUIMERAS**

 **Capítulo 1: El final de una quimera**

 _"Enamorarse no tiene_  
 _mayor mérito._  
 _Lo realmente difícil_  
 _-no conozco ningún caso-,_  
 _es salir entero_  
 _de una historia de amor"_

 _Fragmento de Lo difícil, Karmelo C. Iribarren_

Harry Potter observó el solitario salón, nervioso e impaciente, mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino. Tenía que verla a como diera lugar. Una semana de ausencia y le había parecido que había transcurrido un siglo.

Sirius Black, hombre rico y amigo de la familia Potter, era el mejor cómplice y encubridor del mundo. Solamente él sabía de su romance con Ginny Weasley, y apoyaba esos encuentros furtivos con la hija de un humilde campesino. Sirius conocía el secreto y lo guardaba celosamente, al grado que había ofrecido a Harry una finca solitaria donde podía encontrarse con Ginny, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha entre la gente de su clase, pues la finca se encontraba en un lugar cercano a la vivienda de los Weasley, y alejada de los lujosos palacios y mansiones de los ricos ingleses.

Los pasos de la muchacha se escucharon en la entrada y Harry sonrió, aliviado y contento por su llegada.

-¡Ginny! -dijo Harry, saliendo a su encuentro en cuanto la muchacha entró al salón.

Ella sonrió al verlo. Él se acercó, tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

-¡Harry, que alegría verte!

-Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías.

-No fue fácil escapar sin levantar sospechas.

-Si me dejarás hablar con tu padre…

-¡No! No puedes hacer eso.

-Es lo correcto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, le dijo:

-A veces pienso que lo correcto es terminar con esta locura.

-¿Terminar? -exclamó Harry como si hubiera escuchado mal-. ¿No hablarás en serio?

-Harry, bien sabes que te quiero, pero tu familia es una de las más nobles de Inglaterra. Tienes una fortuna envidiable, grandes extensiones de tierra y tus negocios son prósperos. Eres el caballero que todas las damas desean tener a su lado.

-Ginny, ¿qué estás tratando de decir?

-Mi padre es un campesino. Mis hermanos y él trabajan todo el día y apenas tenemos lo necesario… Mi familia es muy humilde y jamás podrá compararse con la tuya.

-No hables así, Ginny. Yo te amo y lo que más deseo es compartir mi vida contigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿En tu lujosa casa de campo? ¿En tu mansión de la ciudad? ¿En la finca de Escocia? ¿De verdad, crees que tus padres me aceptaran algún día?

-Ellos desean mi felicidad -dijo Harry, mirando a la chica con fervor-. Sé que al principio les será difícil, pero dales una oportunidad, estoy seguro que al final terminarán queriéndote tanto como yo.

-Aunque tus padres me acepten, la sociedad a la que perteneces jamás lo hará.

-Esa sociedad no me interesa. Está llena de hipocresías de gente superflua que solamente trata de cuidar las apariencias.

-Hoy puedes decir que no te interesa, pero tienes negocios importantes con ricos burgueses y aristócratas influyentes que te retirarían el saludo si tan solo descubrieran el cariño que sientes por mí.

-¿Tú me quieres, Ginny? -preguntó Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bien sabes que lo he arriesgado todo por ti. Llevo semanas escapando de casa para poder verte, y me he entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma, pero no podemos seguir así.

-Déjame hablar con mis padres -dijo el muchacho, tomando las manos de Ginny entre las suyas antes de depositar un beso-. Dame unos días para prepararlos y lograr que te acepten… Si ellos no están dispuestos a entender que tú eres mi felicidad, yo estoy decidido a renunciar a mi familia con tal de estar a tu lado.

-¡Calla, Harry!

-Quiero casarme contigo, Ginny. Si en esta sociedad no hay un lugar para nosotros, podemos ir a América.

-Tu sacrificio es muy generoso, pero yo no puedo permitir que cometas semejante locura.

-Ginny, no es ningún sacrificio.

Harry se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. La pelirroja recibió el beso con cariño, pero al terminar, lo apartó totalmente.

-Olvídame, Harry. Te aseguro que es lo mejor para todos.

-¿Acaso hay algo más, Ginny? -exclamó Harry, desconcertado por tantas negativas-. Te estoy diciendo que quiero casarme contigo, que no me importa renunciar a todo y que soy capaz de irme a vivir a tierras salvajes con tal de estar a tu lado… ¿Y tú insistes en terminar lo nuestro? ¿Qué hay que yo no sepa? ¿Por qué me pides que me olvide de todo?

Ginny vaciló durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se acercó y lo besó con vehemencia.

-Perdóname, Harry, quizás solamente tengo miedo.

Él sonrió y la besó intensamente.

-Déjalo todo en mis manos -dijo Harry.

Ella lo abrazó y él no tardo en besarla. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el deseo y la pasión que sentían, y se entregaron el uno al otro de una forma que hubiera escandalizado hasta al más liberal de la sociedad inglesa.

* * *

Todo estaba listo para la hora del té en la casa de campo de la familia Potter. En aquella tarde, los Potter habían invitado a sus amistades más cercanas, como Remus Lupin, su esposa Tonks y Sirius Black, para pasar unas horas de agradable convivencia.

Harry miró su reloj de bolsillo con impaciencia, sabía que en cuanto cayera la noche, él tendría que hablar con su padre para hacerle saber de sus sentimientos por Ginny Weasley.

La tarde pasó sin incidentes entre los chistes de Sirius y las ocurrencias de Tonks, pero poco antes de que terminara la reunión, una inesperada y nada agradable visita llegó a la casa de los Potter.

Se trataba de Rita Skeeter, una de las mujeres más poderosas e influyentes de la sociedad inglesa. Ninguno de los allí presentes la estimaba, sin embargo, no tuvieron más opción que recibirla con educación y cortesía, todos menos Sirius Black.

-Señora Skeeter, no es correcto llegar sin invitación y mucho menos cuando la reunión está a punto de terminar -dijo Sirius en cuanto la vio aparecer.

-Si estoy aquí es porque vine a contarles una noticia muy importante -dijo Rita sin dejarse intimidar.

Lilly Potter sonrió incomoda, pero como buena anfitriona, ordenó a sus sirvientes que agregaran un lugar más para Rita. Harry y James intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, deseando la partida inmediata de aquella mujer.

-¿Y qué es aquello tan importante que vos tiene que decir? -preguntó Sirius antes de tomar un bocadillo y llevárselo a la boca.

-¡No sois capaces ni de imaginarlo! -dijo Rita con una gran sonrisa-. ¡Es un gran escándalo!

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Tonks.

-¡Draco Malfoy!

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, nunca le había caído bien ese aristócrata que se creía el dueño del mundo.

-Resulta que Draco Malfoy se ha fugado anoche con la hija de un campesino -dijo Rita con fingido pesar-. ¿Pueden creerlo? Es el gran escándalo de la familia Malfoy.

-¡Santo Dios! -exclamó Lily, dándole por su lado a Rita y guiñándole un ojo a su hijo.

-¿Una campesina? -preguntó Remus-. ¿De quién se trata?

-De una tal Ginevra, la única hija de Arthur Weasley. Un hombre pobre y sin ninguna fortuna.

Harry sintió que el aire le faltaba para respirar. ¿Ginny con Draco Malfoy? Aquello no podría ser cierto. Era una calumnia.

-¿Te refieres a una simpática niña de cabellos rojos? -preguntó Lily-. Creo que la he visto un par de veces. Una muchacha bonita y risueña.

-La misma -dijo Rita.

Harry sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío. Sirius que estaba sentado a su lado y que conocía su secreto, le dio una discreta palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Conozco a la familia Weasley -dijo James-. Viven a las afueras del condado. Son una familia muy humilde, pero muy buenas personas. Gente honrada y trabajadora.

-Ginevra podrá ser bonita, no lo niego, pero no es de noble cuna -dijo Rita-. Jamás podrá estar a la altura de Draco Malfoy. ¿Se imaginan cómo se encuentran Narcisa y Lucius? ¡Están que se mueren de la vergüenza? La pobre Cissy no ha querido ni asomar la cabeza al jardín.

-¿Y cómo saben que Draco Malfoy se ha ido con Ginevra Weasley? -preguntó Harry, mirando a Rita con rudeza.

-Draco robó a su padre una suma considerable de dinero, y tomó todas las joyas de su madre antes de embarcarse a América con esa mujer.

-¿A América? -exclamó Harry.

-Sí. Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe vieron a Draco acompañado de esa muchacha subir a un barco en el puerto de Southampton.

Harry hubiera querido gritar, golpear a Draco y matarlo a punta de espada. Todo al mismo tiempo. La traición de Ginny era algo tan atroz que todo su ser se negaba a creerlo.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Lily, mirando a su hijo y advirtiendo que algo andaba mal.

-Sí -dijo el ojiverde, tratando de guardar la compostura.

-Tengo entendido que Astoria Greenglass estaba comprometida con Draco Malfoy ¿o me equivoco? -preguntó Remus.

-Vos tenéis razón -dijo Rita-. Los ojos de la pobre Astoria no se han secado desde que la noticia llegó a sus oídos. Su boda estaba tan próxima a realizarse. Lucius Malfoy ha ofrecido una disculpa a la familia Greenglass, pero no hay disculpa que valga ante semejante afrenta.

-¿Y los Weasley? -preguntó Tonks.

-Seguramente están felices por la hazaña de su hija -dijo Rita-. Draco era un excelente partido… Si ellos supieran que Lucius piensa desheredarlo…

-No creo que esa pobre familia esté feliz -dijo Lily-. A ninguna madre le gustaría ver partir a su hija en semejantes circunstancias.

-Lily, querida -dijo Rita con falsa gentileza-. ¿Qué puede importarle a esa familia los usos y costumbres de nuestra clase? Se nota que nadie los enseñó a guardar las distancias.

-Distancias absurdas -exclamó James.

-Por favor, James, hasta tú mismo has cuidado el honor y el buen nombre de tu familia -dijo Rita-. Apuesto a que no te gustaría ver a tu único hijo al lado de una mujer así.

-Siempre le he dicho a Harry que puede casarse con la dama que él escoja -replicó James.

-Harry, yo puedo presentarte a algunas amigas de las mejores familias -dijo Tonks.

-Gracias -dijo el muchacho, luchando con sus demonios.

-Es muy tarde -dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie-. Gracias por la agradable velada, pero es hora de volver a casa. ¿Harry, me acompañas al carruaje?

-Por supuesto -dijo el ojiverde, siguiéndolo.

Apenas se alejaron de la vista de todos, Harry golpeó y tiró todo aquello que encontró a su paso. No podía contener su furia.

-¡Tranquilo! -dijo Sirius, sosteniéndolo.

\- ¡No! Las cosas no se van a quedar así. Ella ha jugado con mis sentimientos de la forma más infame.

-Olvídate de ella, es lo mejor.

-¿Por qué si yo la quería?

-Honestamente, Harry, te has librado de una mujer que no te convenía.

-¡Ella me hizo creer que me amaba! ¡Jamás mencionó a Malfoy!

-Piensa que, sin saberlo, Malfoy ha salvado a tu familia de la vergüenza que hoy ha caído sobre la suya.

-Tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos -dijo Harry, caminando con paso decidido hacia las caballerizas-. Voy a ir ahora mismo a casa los Weasley.

-¡Harry, espera! ¡No es prudente!

No hubo poder humano que detuviera a Harry. Montó en su caballo y cabalgó a casa del señor Weasley, seguido de Sirius, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar prestado uno de los caballos de James.

Harry llegó a la pequeña casa de los Weasley, bajó del caballo y entró a la propiedad. Sirius aguardó afuera. Dos hermanos idénticos estaban trabajando en el molino y otro más, llamado Ronald, llevaba sobre sus hombros un saco de trigo para guardarlo en el granero.

-¡Harry Potter! -exclamó Ronald sorprendido. De todos los Weasley, sólo él estaba al tanto de la relación de Ginny con el aristócrata.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-Nadie la ha visto desde ayer. Un marinero nos informó que la vio subir a un barco con el infeliz de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Nadie lo sabe.

Harry se revolvió el cabello con frustración, aún no podía creerlo.

-No es prudente que esté aquí, señor Potter. Ya bastante mal la están pasando mis padres, como para que encima sepan de su romance con mi hermana.

-Yo la quería, Ronald.

-Ella ya se ha ido, es tiempo de que usted haga lo mismo.

Decepcionado, Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la propiedad para reunirse con Sirius.

-Vámonos, hijo -dijo Sirius en cuanto vio la cara de desaliento del muchacho.

Harry montó en su caballo y comenzó a galopar, alejándose a toda velocidad. No quería ver a nadie.

* * *

El señor Granger contempló el horizonte desde su balcón. El carruaje con la escolta no tardaría en aparecer por el sendero. Su única hija, Hermione, regresaba a casa después de una larga estancia en París. Su esposa Jean había muerto hace muchos años, y él al contemplarse viudo, mandó a Hermione a Francia con una de sus hermanas, para su cuidado y educación.

Finalmente, el carruaje apareció y el señor Granger salió a la entrada de su residencia para recibir a su hija.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó el señor Granger, contemplando a una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños ensortijados, ojos brillantes y mirada dulce.

-¡Buenas tardes, padre! -exclamó la chica sonriendo feliz.

-¡Vaya! Estás mucho más grande que hace tres meses que viaje a París a verte y mucho más bella. Tu tía ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo.

-Me temo que ha sido a costa de muchos dolores de cabeza -dijo Hermione riendo.

-No me atrevo a dudarlo, pero se acabó. A partir de hoy te quedarás a vivir conmigo.

-Lo sé, y nada me hace más feliz.

-He contratado a Lady McGonagall como tu institutriz. Vendrá mañana a primera hora.

-Padre, no necesito una institutriz.

-Querida mía, no cuestiones mis órdenes. Yo sé lo que es mejor para mi hija.

-Permítame insistir.

-Hermione, eso no está a discusión. Lady McGonagall es una mujer educada y culta. Conociendo lo mucho que te gusta leer, sé que va a ser de tu agrado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con la ligera sospecha de que Lady McGonagall sería una mujer tan conservadora como su padre.

-Además, he organizado una fiesta en tu honor -dijo el Sr. Granger, cambiando su tono de voz por uno más jovial.

-Padre, no creo que eso sea necesario.

-Oh, claro que sí. Mis amistades tienen que conocerte.

-Ya me conocen.

-Pero muchos de ellos no te han visto en años.

Hermione sonrió, en eso si podía ceder.

-Si una fiesta es lo que lo complace…

-Por supuesto que sí, querida.

Hermione entró a su antigua habitación, su padre había cambiado la decoración y había mandado comprar muebles nuevos para recibirla. Las criadas se encargaron de abrir los baúles para acomodar sus vestidos, pero Hermione tomó una hoja de papel, un tintero y una pluma de ave. El deseo de escribir una carta no podía esperar más.

-¡Hermione! -dijo Luna Lovegood, aquella misma tarde al acudir a casa del señor Granger para presentarle sus saludos.

-¡Luna! -exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven! ¡Vaya que has cambiado!

-Tú también lo hiciste -dijo Hermione-. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Después de que te casaste con Neville y viniste a vivir a Inglaterra, no he podido encontrar en toda Francia una amiga como tú.

-Pues me alegra saber que te quedarás aquí y que podremos seguir viéndonos.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que será mejor que empiece hoy mismo, porque mañana tendré una institutriz.

-¿Institutriz? ¿Tú?

-Ideas de mi padre, como si con la rígida educación de mi tía no hubiera tenido suficiente.

Luna rio divertida.

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez el apellido Krum? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, se trata de una familia que emigró de Bulgaria a París hace algunos años.

-¡Exacto! Entonces, estoy segura que conoces a Viktor Krum.

-Yo jamás olvido a un hombre bien parecido en cuanto lo veo -dijo la rubia con un gesto travieso.

-Conocí a Viktor en casa de Fleur Delacour y su esposo. Ellos nos presentaron.

-¿Y lo has seguido viendo?

-Sí, primero lo encontré en una fiesta y me sacó a bailar. Después me visitó en casa de mi tía con el pretexto de que la pobre estaba enferma y él estaba preocupado por su salud. Esa tarde me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí con una carta que me dio a escondidas de mi tía. Yo volví a verlo un par de veces más en casa de Fleur y nos hicimos amigos, pero el día que le anuncié que volvía a Inglaterra, él se puso muy triste y me pidió matrimonio antes de partir.

-¿Y aceptaste?

-Sin duda alguna.

-¡Santo cielo!

-Viktor vendrá a Inglaterra dentro de unas semanas. Necesita arreglar sus negocios antes de hablar con mi padre y pedir mi mano.

-Tu padre va a pasar a mejor vida si se entera que le has dado promesa de matrimonio a un hombre al que ni siquiera conoce. Viktor ni siquiera es inglés, mucho menos francés... Me temo que tu padre nunca lo va a aceptar.

-Mi padre tendrá que aceptar que los tiempos han cambiado y que yo estoy enamorada. Viktor es joven, fuerte, inteligente y de buena muy familia.

-¿Lo has besado ya? -preguntó Luna con ojos soñadores.

-"Una dama jamás permite el beso de un caballero a menos que sea en la mano" -dijo Hermione con voz severa, para después soltar una carcajada ante lo absurdo que le parecía aquella regla.

-¿Sí o no lo besaste?

-No -dijo Hermione, borrando su risa-. Y no porque no haya querido hacerlo, no creo que un inocente beso sea malo. Simplemente nunca tuvimos oportunidad. Las pocas veces que podíamos conversar era bajo la mirada inquisidora de mi tía que nos vigilaba desde una distancia considerable. Viktor y yo siempre nos hemos comunicado por medio de las cartas.

-Es una pena.

-Sí, pero ya habrá tiempo. Ahora tienes que prometerme que guardarás el secreto.

-Ni una palabra saldrá de mi boca, pero tienes que ser muy discreta. La sociedad inglesa no es como la de París.

-Lo sé, tendré que callar y esperar… Y pensar en esa institutriz y en la fiesta que mi padre quiere dar.

-Toda la sociedad habla de esa fiesta. No dudes que todos los caballeros solteros de la región están al pendiente de cualquier dama que llega al condado… Y más tratándose de una familia como la tuya... Y ni hablar de tu dote.

-No me interesa ninguno de esos caballeros, yo voy a casarme con Viktor.

* * *

-¡No! -dijo Harry a su padre-. Me niego a ir a esa fiesta.

-¿Quieres decirme qué te pasa? -exclamó James, perdiendo la paciencia-. Llevas más de dos meses con un carácter que no reconozco en ti. Todo te irrita y ni siquiera un bufón te hace sonreír. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

-¿No he cumplido con los negocios? ¿No me he preocupado por las tierras? ¿No he velado celosamente por nuestro patrimonio?

-Hijo, ninguna queja tengo al respecto, pero me preocupa ver que no eres feliz.

Sirius Black llegó en ese momento, y como era amigo íntimo de la familia, entró sin anunciarse.

-¿Vos estáis listos para la gran fiesta? -les preguntó.

-Harry se niega a ir -dijo James.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a la señorita Granger, Harry? -preguntó Sirius.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza sin pizca de interés.

-Pues ya es tiempo de que la conozcas. Créeme, la conocí en París y es una niña preciosa.

-Claro, seguramente se trata una señorita superflua a la que solamente le interesa vestirse con la última gala de París para ser desposada por un caballero.

-Harry, ¿desde cuándo juzgas tan rudamente a las personas sin conocerlas? -preguntó James.

-Lo siento, padre. Por favor, dele mis disculpas a la familia Granger, porque yo no pienso ir a esa fiesta.

-¡Sois un necio! -dijo Sirius, mirándolo con severidad-. Si no quieres ir por conocer a la hija de Ben Granger, por lo menos, hazlo por los negocios que tu padre tiene con ese hombre. Negocios que tú mismo heredaras y que representan una gran fortuna.

-Harry, tienes que venir -insistió James-. El señor Granger jamás nos perdonaría un desaire tan grande.

-¡Está bien! -dijo Harry, soltando un suspiro que era toda una protesta-. Iré a esa fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es sólo una mala noche.

* * *

Harry odiaba las fiestas de la alta sociedad. Le desagradaba la opulencia de los vestidos y las joyas, la abundancia en la comida y en la bebida, y lo vacías que eran las vidas de aquellas personas.

Al llegar a la enorme casa de los Granger, James, Lily, Sirius y Harry presentaron sus saludos al anfitrión, y el orgulloso padre, les presentó a su hija.

Harry descubrió a una hermosa mujer envuelta en un elegante vestido de color azul con el cabello recogido y joyas discretas. Tenía unos ojos castaños grandes y brillantes, y una mirada muy dulce.

¡Es bellísima! -pensó Harry, observándola deslumbrado mientras sus padres presentaban sus saludos… Y mucho antes de lo que él hubiera deseado, llegó su turno de saludar.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con delicadeza, sin una pizca de timidez, pero sin que su mirada se convirtiera en un atrevimiento, sino un gesto que inspiraba belleza, integridad y confianza.

Harry se acercó y besó su mano con caballerosidad. Ella inclinó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa que irrumpió en el alma del hombre sin ningún permiso.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Granger -dijo Harry con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-El gusto es mío, señor Potter -dijo ella, sorprendida por esos intensos ojos verdes y esa mirada rebelde e inquieta.

-Señorita Granger -dijo Sirius, rompiendo el momento-, aunque no soy más que un viejo decrepito, confío en que guardara para mí un baile durante la fiesta.

-Señor Black, desde que lo conocí en París, le tengo gran estima, y le prometo que después de bailar con mi padre, bailaré con usted.

-¿Y conmigo, señorita Granger? -preguntó Harry inesperadamente-. ¿Me concedería un baile?

Ella asintió y por primera vez, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Sí, señor Potter -dijo ella, moviendo el abanico para ocultar su rubor.

-Gracias -dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sin poder explicarse qué lo había llevado a tan inesperado arrebato.

El baile comenzó, tal y como Hermione había dicho, primero bailó con su padre y después con Sirius, mientras tanto, Harry sacó a bailar a las hermanas Patil con la intención de quedar libre de cualquier comentario sobre algún interés particular en la señorita Granger.

Al llegar el tercer baile, Harry buscó a Hermione entre las parejas. No fue difícil encontrarla porque a pesar de haber bailado con las otras dos damas, difícilmente había podido quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Señorita Granger -dijo Harry, haciendo una reverencia.

Ella ofreció su mano al caballero al tiempo que los músicos volvían a tocar sus instrumentos. Los dos se dirigieron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a moverse siguiendo el fondo musical.

-¿Le gusta la música, señor Potter? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí -dijo Harry, sorprendido de que fuera ella quien iniciara la conversación.

-A mí también me gusta mucho -dijo la chica antes de que él pudiera preguntárselo-. Adoro tocar el piano, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más me gusta hacer en el mundo, es leer.

-¿Y qué libros le gustan? -preguntó Harry, casi temiendo escuchar una larga lista de novelas románticas.

-Platón y Aristóteles son mis favoritos. Aunque también simpatizo con las ideas de Voltaire.

El ojiverde la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Usted ha leído a Voltaire? -preguntó Hermione

-Por supuesto, también a Rosseau y a Montesquieu -dijo Harry, preguntándose por qué de buenas a primeras deseaba impresionarla cuando el sorprendido era él.

Hermione le dedicó una nueva sonrisa que casi dejo a Harry sin aliento.

-¿Y simpatiza con las ideas de Montesquieu, señor Potter?

-Algunas de ellas, sí.

La música terminó y Harry no sabía si disgustarse por el final del baile o agradecer que no tendría que emitir ninguna opinión sobre ideales de los cuales no lograba recordar ni una sola palabra.

-Gracias por bailar conmigo -dijo Harry, besando su mano antes de soltarla.

-Ha sido un gusto para mí bailar y conversar con usted, pero si me disculpa, hay otros invitados.

-Comprendo -dijo Harry, dejándola marchar-. ¿Bailaría más tarde conmigo?

-Sí -dijo Hermione para no ser descortés, y se alejó con pasos rápidos. No era normal que su corazón latiera con semejante intensidad ante la presencia de un extraño.

Harry la observó irse, más le valía comenzar a recordar las ideas de Rosseau, Voltaire y Montesquieu antes del siguiente baile.

* * *

-¡Hermione! -dijo Lady McGonagall.

La chica levantó la vista del libro que leía y le dirigió una mirada a su nueva institutriz. Una mujer soltera de edad avanzada, culta y educada.

-Ha llegado para ti una carta de París, de Fleur Delacour.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lady McGonagall le entregó la carta mirándola con cierto recelo.

-Gracias -dijo la chica sin poder ocultar su emoción-. ¿Le importaría si salgo a leer al jardín? Me gustaría recibir un poco de aire fresco.

-Ve, pero no olvides que pronto será la hora de la comida.

Hermione asintió, pero le disgustaba seguir sus normas. Salió de la presencia de McGonagall con el mayor aplomo posible, pero en cuanto se encontró lejos de su vista, echó a correr hasta perderse entre los árboles. Se sentó en el césped, quitó el sello de lacre, desdobló el papel y encontró una pequeña nota de Fleur, enviándole sus saludos, y una carta de Viktor Krum.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _No tienes idea de la enorme alegría que he sentido al recibir tu carta. Que dicha tan grande saber que te encuentras al lado de tu padre y que Inglaterra te ha recibido con los brazos abiertos._

 _París no es lo mismo sin ti, sus calles me parecen frías y desiertas, y no encuentro diversión alguna que te aleje de mis pensamientos. Durante el día los negocios ocupan la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero te extraño a todas horas, y en las noches, tu recuerdo no me deja dormir._

 _Dentro de unas semanas, hablaré con mis padres, para emprender ese viaje a Inglaterra que acabara con la enorme distancia que nos separa, mientras tanto, querida mía, piensa mucho en mí._

 _Tuyo._

 _Viktor Krum_

* * *

Diez días después, Harry volvió a su casa de noche después de visitar al abogado que llevaba los negocios de los Potter. Él y sus padres cenaron tranquilamente, pero al terminar, James lo llamó a su despacho.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó Harry, tomando asiento.

-¿Y me lo preguntas tú a mí? -exclamó James con voz severa-. ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?

-No entiendo de qué habla, padre.

-¡De la hija menor de los Weasley! -soltó James, mirándolo con severidad.

Harry se tornó lívido y miró a su padre en medio de un silencio casi solemne.

-¿Tuviste un amorío con esa muchacha?

-¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-¡Peter Pettigrew, el mayordomo de Lucius Malfoy! -exclamó James visiblemente molesto-. Fui a tomar una copa a casa de Remus y de regreso, encontré a Peter caminando por el sendero que conduce a la mansión Malfoy. Me insinuó que mi familia se había salvado de la deshonra que hoy pesa sobre los Malfoy, pero que, si quería seguir conservando mi buen nombre, tenía que darle una muy buena cantidad de dinero. Me dijo que escuchó una conversación entre Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy antes de fugarse, donde ella le confesaba a Draco que tú y ella habían sido amantes.

Harry miró a su padre sintiéndose totalmente descubierto, por primera vez en toda su vida, no sabía qué decirle.

-¿Es cierto, Harry? -gritó James -. ¿Te involucraste con esa joven?

-¡Sí! -contestó Harry, sosteniendo su mirada.

James apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio, inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse -dijo Harry con frialdad-. Su apellido y su reputación están a salvo.

-¿Y crees que eso es lo que me preocupa? -exclamó James ofendido en su amor de padre-. Por supuesto que no, aunque Peter Pettigrew abra la boca, nadie le creerá… Me preocupas tú.

-No gaste sus energías en mí.

-Harry, si tú me hubieras contado todo, yo hubiera sabido aconsejarte, y decirte lo que ahora ya sabes, que esa muchacha no te convenía.

A pesar de que Harry sabía que James tenía razón en lo que decía, no pudo evitar mirarlo con disgusto y resentimiento. James en cambió, le dirigió una mirada llena de comprensión.

-Lamento que te hayan lastimado.

-Le ofrezco una disculpa por el disgusto que le he causado y si he ofendido su buen nombre, acepto mi culpa -dijo Harry con rudeza.

James escuchó sus palabras, advirtiendo un atisbo de dolor en la expresión de su hijo.

-Ya todo ha terminado -dijo Harry-. Ginevra se ha ido a América y yo nunca más volveré a verla.

-¿No estás tranquilo, hijo? -preguntó James-. Ahora eres libre y puedes encontrar a una hermosa dama, digna de ti y a la que puedas amar profundamente.

-El amor ya no cuenta para mí -dijo Harry con total convicción.

-No creas que nunca más volverás a enamorarte.

-Ya aprendí la lección -dijo Harry con firmeza-. Jamás volveré a construir mi vida sobre los cimientos de algo tan efímero y banal como el amor.

-¡Eres muy joven para hablar así! Estoy seguro que volverás a amar, y esta vez, será un sentimiento mucho más intenso y profundo.

-Sus palabras suenan alentadoras, pero yo ya no tengo sueños, ni esperanzas, ni desvaríos.


	2. Un evento inesperado ¿y desafortunado?

**"ROMANCES Y QUIMERAS"**

 **Capítulo 2: Un evento inesperado... ¿y desafortunado?**

 _´"Yo había decidido no creer en el amor, pero ya era demasiado tarde,_

 _ya su sonrisa había hecho efecto en mí"_

 _Edgar Pareja_

Una tarde a mitad del verano, Hermione se encontraba pintando en el jardín de su casa cuando escuchó el trote de un par de caballos, anunciando la llegada de un carruaje. La joven levantó la vista del lienzo que dibujaba y observó a un apuesto caballero de pelo negro, ojos verdes y mirada rebelde descender del carruaje.

Al descubrirla en el jardín, el hombre inclinó la cabeza cordialmente y se quitó el sombrero. Hermione le dedicó una mirada afable y una media sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco inquieta por la presencia de aquel inesperado visitante.

-Señorita Granger -dijo el muchacho, llegando a su lado y ofreciéndole sus saludos. Ella hizo a un lado sus instrumentos de pintura y extendió su mano para recibir el acostumbrado beso.

-Buen día, señor Potter.

Harry vio a Lady McGonagall sentaba en el otro extremo del jardín, aparentando estar concentrada en las páginas de un libro, pero con los oídos alertas. El caballero le dirigió un saludo y después volvió a observar a Hermione. La dama de lecturas revolucionarias traía un curioso sombrero de ala ancha adornado con flores y cintas, su cintura estaba entallada por un vestido de falda amplia y un delantal para protegerla de las manchas de pintura. Sus ojos cafés tenían un destello cálido y sus mejillas estaban matizadas con un fino rubor a consecuencia de los rayos del sol.

"Es hermosa" -pensó Harry, obligándose a apartar los ojos de la doncella y a fijar sus pupilas en el caballete para no parecer un vulgar fisgón.

-¿Le gusta pintar? -preguntó Harry, buscando algún tema de conversación antes de pasar a la reunión de negocios que había acordado con Ben Granger algunas semanas atrás.

-Sí, me gusta mucho -admitió Hermione, sosteniendo el pincel y tomando un poco de pintura como toda una experta.

Con una sonrisa llena de escepticismo, Harry se giró para ver el lienzo, y lo que encontró allí, lo dejó totalmente sorprendido. Hermione había pintado uno de los lugares más bonitos del condado con una fidelidad asombrosa. Se trataba de un paisaje con un río de aguas apacibles y múltiples rocas delimitando su cauce, árboles y flores a los alrededores, un puente angosto de madera, y un cielo con nubes y destellos rojos a consecuencia de la caída de la tarde. La distribución de todos los elementos era armónica y los colores estaban perfectos.

-Señorita, usted tiene un talento impresionante -reconoció Harry.

Hermione no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. Inesperadamente, la opinión de aquel caballero le resultaba sumamente importante.

-¡Esta pintura es una obra de arte! –dijo Harry-. Me parece digna de una galería.

-Gracias, señor Potter, pero no he pintado con esa intención -replicó Hermione, riendo ante semejante ocurrencia.

-¿No? Entonces me gustaría enmarcar este lienzo y colgarlo en el salón de mi casa de campo… ¿Sería un atrevimiento de mi parte, pedirle que me lo venda en cuanto esté terminado?

Hermione rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

-Perdone mi insistencia, pero realmente su trabajo me gusta mucho. Le pagaré lo que usted me pida.

-Discúlpeme, pero este paisaje es un obsequio para una de mis tías que vive en París -dijo Hermione con voz imperturbable, pero sin dejar de ser cortés.

-Comprendo, dispense mi atrevimiento y espero no haberla ofendido -dijo Harry, desistiendo completamente.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa limpia que hizo saber al caballero que todo estaba bien.

El señor Granger salió en ese momento al jardín y estrechó la mano de Harry. Bromeó con él sobre los cuadros de Hermione, diciéndole que algunos de ellos parecían pintados de noche y sin la piadosa ayuda de la luz de las velas, y después lo invitó a pasar al interior de la casa para la reunión que tenían acordada.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que despedirse de Hermione y de McGonagall antes de seguir al señor Granger; Hermione se quedó en el jardín, dando los últimos retoques al lienzo que había pintado para Viktor Krum.

Las siguientes horas, Harry las pasó hablando de negocios con el señor Granger, y al terminar, como ya era tarde, Ben lo invitó a cenar. En otras circunstancias, Harry se hubiera negado, pero en esa ocasión aceptó, sintiendo un deseo inusual por volver a ver a la bella hija del aristócrata.

* * *

Hermione observó el panorama. No recordaba que el condado fuera tan bonito, pues desde que su madre murió, y ella fue enviada a París, no había vuelto a recorrer esos lugares. Ese día, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de salir a pasear en carruaje por los diferentes sitios de la comarca, pues desde que llegó a Inglaterra, se había empeñado en visitar el mismo lugar para poder pintar su cuadro con la mayor fidelidad posible, pero ahora, gracias a que su pintura ya iba en camino a París, ella podía visitar todos aquellos lugares que tanto había añorado durante los años que vivió en Francia.

-¡Es fantástico! -dijo Hermione a Lady McGonagall-. Todo es tan diferente a mis recuerdos.

McGonagall asintió con una sonrisa de lado. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con ese paseo en carro abierto, pues las nubes comenzaban a juntarse con amenaza de lluvia.

-Me parece que es momento de regresar a casa -dijo McGonagall, dirigiéndose al cochero.

-Por favor, sólo unos minutos más -insistió Hermione, señalando un sendero con una colina al fondo-. Vamos a la cima y volvemos.

McGonagall oteó la distancia y asintió, aún había tiempo. El cochero aceleró el paso desde el pescante y los caballos trotaron más aprisa. Hermione volvió a fijar su atención en el paisaje.

Inesperadamente, el disparo de un rifle se escuchó muy cerca de allí. El pequeño grupo miró a los alrededores para saber qué estaba pasando...

...Un segundo ruido idéntico volvió a escucharse casi enseguida. Hermione y McGonagall apenas tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de alarma antes de que los caballos que tiraban del carruaje relincharan despavoridos. El cochero intentó calmarlos, pero fue tal la fuerza que ejercieron que una de las cuerdas principales que los sujetaba y los hacía tirar del carro, se rompió irremediablemente y las vigas se soltaron.

Los caballos echaron a correr sintiéndose libres y en peligro de muerte, y el carruaje irremediablemente, comenzó a descender por la colina a toda velocidad y sin control alguno.

* * *

Harry y James iban a todo galope en una feroz carrera por saber quién era el primero en llegar a casa. Salir a cabalgar era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Sirius Black quien los acompañaba de vez en cuando, se había quedado unos metros atrás, pues su caballo favorito ya no corría tan rápido como en los buenos tiempos.

Un caballo desbocado apareció en el sendero corriendo a toda velocidad. James quien iba ganando la carrera, frenó en seco, tirando de las riendas de su caballo y alcanzando a orillarse de milagro. Harry tuvo que salir del sendero y bordear por el lado contrario, para evitar chocar con su padre o con el caballo enloquecido. Sirius logró esquivar el pura sangre, pero poco le faltó para estrellarse con una cerca de madera.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó Sirius, viendo que el caballo embravecido había seguido corriendo por el sendero cual animal salvaje.

-Sí -dijo James.

-Ese caballo seguramente pertenece a un carruaje -observó Harry-. Lleva plumeros, mantas de gala y riendas.

-No alcancé a ver bien, pero me parece que en una de las mantas traía bordado el escudo de la casa de los Granger -dijo James.

Inexplicablemente, Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y su primer y único pensamiento, fue la hija de Ben Granger. Su vista recorrió el paisaje agudizando sus sentidos, buscando un carruaje, un cochero o algún lacayo, pero nada se vislumbraba por ahí cerca.

-Vayamos a echar un vistazo -dijo Sirius-, no olviden que hace unos minutos escuchamos el ruido de dos disparos.

-Vamos -dijo James.

Harry asintió haciendo que su caballo fuera al frente. Un inusual sinsabor se había apoderado de su boca.

Fue al descender la colina cuando los caballeros divisaron los restos de un carruaje que se había estrellado con un entramado de árboles. Al comprobar con terror que ese carro pertenecía a los Granger, Harry aceleró el paso para ir a ofrecer toda la ayuda posible, James y Sirius lo siguieron.

Los tres llegaron hasta el carruaje, la primera persona a quien encontraron herida fue a Lady McGonagall quién al parecer se había impactado con una roca y ahora estaba tirada inconsciente con fuertes cantidades de sangre saliendo de su cabeza. El chofer estaba a unos metros de distancia, con varias magulladuras en el cuerpo que le impedían ponerse de pie. Hermione estaba consciente, pero atorada con una de las ruedas volteadas del carruaje, prensando sus piernas e impidiéndole cualquier clase de movimiento de la cintura para abajo.

Harry fue el primero en llegar a su lado.

-¡Señorita Granger! -dijo Harry, incándose junto a ella con el alma en un hilo.

-Ayúdeme, por favor -dijo una angustiada Hermione, reconociéndolo.

-Sí, no se preocupe -dijo Harry, aunque encontrarla malherida provocaba en él mismo una sensación indescriptible-. Levantaremos la rueda para que pueda salir. Todo va a estar bien.

Ella negó con la cabeza, queriendo indicarle otra cosa.

-¡Lady McGonagall! -dijo Hermione con un par de lágrimas-. La estoy llamando y no responde. No alcanzó a verla. No sé qué le pasó. Búsquela por favor, yo puedo esperar. Es ella la que necesita ayuda.

-Mi padre la está asistiendo.

-¿Y el cochero? Él si me responde, pero me dice que no puede moverse, está mal herido, por favor, ayúdelo.

-Sirius Black está con él.

Harry la miró a los ojos intentando tranquilizarla. A pesar de que la dama se encontraba herida, su prioridad eran sus acompañantes.

En medio de su angustia, Hermione soltó un gesto de alivio al saber que el cochero y Lady McGonagall estaban siendo atendidos. De alguna manera, esos intensos y hermosos ojos verdes le transmitieron paz y consuelo.

-¡Sirius! -llamó Harry.

El hombre acudió inmediatamente.

-¡Ayúdame! Tenemos que levantar la rueda.

James también tuvo que dejar un momento a Lady McGonagall para ir a auxiliarlos. Entre los tres hombres ataron las riendas a un par de caballos y tiraron del carruaje para enderezarlo. Hermione sintió que la pesada rueda que oprimía sus piernas, dejaba de ejercer presión y gracias a ello, pudo deslizarse sobre el pasto para quedar libre.

-¿Está usted bien? -preguntó Harry, arrodillándose nuevamente junto a ella.

Hermione se valoró a si misma. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al parecer no tenía ningún hueso roto, sólo unos cuantos raspones en los brazos, y quizás en las piernas, pero no podía revisarse en ese momento, dada la presencia de los caballeros.

-Es como si no sintiera las piernas, pero puedo moverlas a pesar de todo -dijo Hermione, gracias a tanta enagua que traía encima había podido resistir el duro golpe y las enormes cantidades de tela de sus vestidos habían servido para amortiguar la presión que la rueda de madera había ejercido sobre sus piernas.

-Ha corrido con mucha suerte, señorita -dijo James, mientras Harry extendía su mano a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Su cochero se ha roto una pierna y un brazo -informó Sirius.

-Lady McGonagall está inconsciente y es necesario que la revise un médico -dijo James.

-Nuestra casa está muy cerca de aquí -dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione-. Podemos ir allí y llamar al médico.

Hermione asintió contrariada por el estado de salud de Lady McGonagall y el cochero.

* * *

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué ha pasado? -exclamó Lily en cuanto vio entrar al salón de su casa, a su marido y a un criado llevando entre sus brazos a Lady McGonagall, adormecida y con una herida en la cabeza.

Atrás, venía Harry ayudando a un pobre hombre a caminar para que apoyara el pie lo menos posible. Hermione Granger estaba junto a ellos con una cara de aflicción que conmovió a Lily.

-¡Ha sido un accidente! -explicó James, recostando a McGonagall en el sillón-. Sirius ha ido a buscar al médico.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Lily.

-¡Cazadores! -exclamó Harry sin poder ocultar su disgusto-. Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange estaban en el condado, disparando a los animales.

-¡Son unos imprudentes! -dijo James-. Pudieron haber provocado una tragedia mayor.

-¡Deberían de fusilarlos! -replicó Harry-. ¡La corona inglesa tiene prohibido cazar en estas tierras!

Lily se mordió el labio preocupada, pero enseguida, se dio cuenta de que debía ayudar lo más posible, y rápidamente ordenó a sus sirviente que llevarán vendas y agua para lavar las heridas de los accidentados.

-Lamento todas las molestias que estamos ocasionando -dijo Hermione

-No pasa nada, tranquila -dijo Lily acercándose con una sonrisa para calmarla-, todo va a estar bien.

Hermione se abrazó a ella, y Lily no dudo en devolverle el abrazo con gesto maternal. Harry curvó sus labios al contemplarlas.

-Ven -dijo Lily, acomodando los rizos desordenados de Hermione-, vamos a una recámara para que te asees y te cambies de ropa. Ordenaré que te suban agua caliente... Tengo un vestido nuevo que podría quedarte.

-Gracias, son todos ustedes muy generosos -dijo Hermione, sin saber cómo poder pagar aquel gesto.

Harry se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-No hay que agradecer.

Hermione intentó devolverle el gesto, pero aún estaba tan afligida que sólo atinó a dibujar una media sonrisa. Harry trató de ocultar una risa tonta que se dibujaba en sus labios, la hija de Ben Granger le parecía tan bonita que aún en medio de la tribulación, le resultaba encantadora.

-Ven conmigo -dijo Lily, tomando la mano de Hermione y conduciéndola a una habitación para que se aseara.

* * *

Sirius no tardó en llegar con el doctor en medio de una tormenta. McGonagall fue reaccionando poco a poco, gracias a los menjurjes que el médico le dio a oler. Hubo que darle varias puntadas en la cabeza para evitar que siguiera sangrando y la recomendación final fue que guardara reposo durante varios días. Respecto al cochero, el médico no tuvo más remedio que inmovilizar la pierna y el brazo, y ofrecer un par de remedios para el dolor. Hermione fue atendida en una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa, bajo la mirada protectora de Lily y su dama de compañía. Lily misma salió a avisar que todo estaba bien con la joven dama, que solamente tenía unos raspones y varios golpes menores, pero nada de cuidado. Harry consintió tranquilo, estaba seguro de que nunca antes había sentido tanto alivio.

-Gracias por haber venido -dijo Harry al médico en cuanto la tormenta terminó, y él mismo lo acompañó hasta la entrada de su casa para despedirlo.

-Oh, no fue nada. Mi deber es ayudar.

A pesar de esas palabras, el ojiverde le ofreció una bolsa de dinero.

-¿Sabe una cosa? -dijo el doctor antes de montar en su caballo.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando Sirius llegó a buscarme y yo escuché el apellido Granger, pensé que había sido el viejo Ben quien se había puesto mal.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está enfermo? -preguntó Harry inquisitivamente.

-Desgraciadamente sí -confió el médico.

Harry lo miró con cierta conmoción, enseguida levantó las cejas, deseando escuchar más información, pero el doctor guardó silencio.

-Ben Granger está muy enfermo -dijo finalmente el doctor con pesar-. Desafortunadamente no hay nada que yo o cualquier otro médico pueda ofrecerle.

-¿Está usted diciendo que...

-Sí, me temo que sí -interrumpió el doctor-. No creo que al viejo le quede mucho tiempo.

Harry no pudo disimular su desconcierto y nuevamente Hermione Granger fue el centro de su pensamiento.

-Esa es la razón por la que Ben ha hecho volver a su única hija de Francia, quiere tenerla a su lado en sus últimos días.

-Pero...

-Pobre niña. No dudo que su padre quiera casarla cuanto antes para no dejarla desamparada.

Harry sintió como si un fuerte golpe oprimiera sus pulmones. La sola idea de imaginar a Hermione casada con cualquier otro hombre, le robó la paz.

-Tengo que irme, señor Potter -dijo el médico-. He abierto la boca de más, pero confío en que usted, como buen caballero, sabrá guardar el secreto.

-Cuente con ello -dijo el aristócrata-. Gracias por todo y hasta luego.

El médico se fue y Harry se quedó contemplando el horizonte. ¿Sería capaz Ben Granger de casar a su hija con un viejo calvo y regordete con tal de no dejarla sola? En la sociedad en la que vivían, la respuesta no era difícil de adivinar.

Con ese pensamiento, Harry volvió al salón de su casa, en cuanto entró, vio a McGonagall sentada en el sofá, se veía adolorida, pero por lo menos, estaba mucho más lúcida. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Ella se incorporó al ver a Harry. Si hace un par de días, Hermione hubiera sabido toda la ayuda que iba a brindarle la familia Potter con aquel desafortunado accidente, le hubiera regalado a Harry el lienzo del río sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Envié un mozo a su casa para informar a su padre de lo ocurrido y para hacerle saber que todo está bien -dijo Harry-. Pronto caerá la noche y después de la tormenta, seguramente debe de estar muy preocupado por ustedes.

-Mil gracias por todo -dijo Hermione-, pero me parece que es hora de volver a casa.

El sonrió afable. Nunca antes se había sentido tan contento de poder ayudar.

-Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que sea necesario -intervino James.

-Gracias, pero es mejor volver antes de que oscurezca -dijo McGonagall incorporándose.

-Yo también creo que eso es lo más prudente -dijo Hermione, ya bastantes molestias habían ocasionado a la familia Potter.

-Si así lo quieren, ordenaré que les preparen un carruaje y pediré a mis hombres que las escolten -dijo James.

-Yo también puedo acompañarlas -dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a su padre.

James asintió y salió del gran salón, sospechando que el ofrecimiento de Harry tenía algo que ver con la bella Hermione Granger. ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado decir que después de Ginny Weasley no volvería a interesarse en nadie más? El hombre rio para sus adentros al imaginar a su hijo con la castaña... Harry no podía tener mejor gusto, ni mayor suerte.

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta del carruaje y le dio la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a bajar. Ella bajó dedicándole unas palabras de agradecimiento. Ben Granger salió corriendo a la entrada de su casa en cuanto los escuchó llegar.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, padre -dijo ella, abrazándolo-. No me ha pasado nada.

Harry contempló el abrazo entre padre e hija. Era tan fraterno, que no tuvo ninguna duda del gran cariño los unía. El moreno no pudo evitar sentir pena por la enfermedad del patriarca. ¿Sabría Hermione que a su padre le quedaba poco tiempo de vida? ¿Estaría al tanto de su estado de salud?

-Señor Potter, no tengo palabras para agradecer lo que han hecho por mi hija el día de hoy -dijo Ben, dirigiéndose al muchacho y estrechando su mano con la mayor diplomacia posible-. ¿Cómo puedo pagarle a usted y a su familia?

-No hay nada que agradecer -dijo Harry cabalmente.

-Algún día encontraré la forma de recompensarles -dijo el viejo.

Un par de mozos ayudaron a bajar a Lady McGonagall del carruaje, Ben Granger los guió para indicarles el lugar donde debían instalarla. Otro grupo de sirvientes ayudó al cochero. Harry y Hermione se quedaron literalmente solos en la entrada de la mansión.

-El fin de semana, Cornelius Fudge ofrecerá un baile -comentó Harry de la forma más casual que le fue posible-. Me pregunto si usted irá.

-Sí, iré con mi padre.

-¿Y me hará el honor de bailar conmigo, señorita Granger? -preguntó Harry con galantería.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Harry sintió que su corazón latía más a prisa de lo normal mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Sí.

Él sonrió, la idea de volver a verla en el baile era tan tentadora, que los días que faltaban para esa noche se le antojaban repentinamente largos.

-Tengo que entrar a la casa -dijo Hermione, despidiéndose.

Él tomó su mano y depositó un beso en la suave mano que sostenía. Ella inclinó la cabeza.

-Hasta luego, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Hermione -dijo el muchacho, contento porque era la primera vez que se tuteaban. Le gustó que fuera ella quién lo hiciera, pues esa nueva confianza, le daba a su amistad un toque de calidez.

Ella cruzó la reja y se extravió en los jardines para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Harry se quedó parado en la entrada hasta que la figura de Hermione se perdió de vista. Esa lectora insufrible, adicta a la pintura, era una caja llena de sorpresas.

* * *

Hermione selló con cera su carta para Viktor Krum y soltó un lamento inmediato al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de perfumarla; sin embargo, no quiso romper el sello para remediar su descuido, pues tenía la desagradable sensación de que por primera vez tenía secretos con su futuro esposo.

La chica movió sus rizos de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, después de todo, el señor Potter no significaba nada para ella...

¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no lo mencionó cuando le escribió sobre el accidente del carruaje? Le había descrito con lujo de detalles el percance, pero al llegar al momento de recibir ayuda, se limitó a mencionar a Sirius Black y a la familia Potter en general. En ningún punto de la carta, mencionó al apuesto aristócrata de gestos elegantes y mirada arrogante.

Tampoco era de trascendencia mencionar que para ir al baile de Cornelius Fudge se había cambiado tres veces de vestido, buscando el más adecuado para la ocasión, porque por supuesto aquel cambio de vestimenta no había tenido nada que ver con Harry Potter, sino con los caprichos del clima.

Había bailado dos veces con Harry, pero no veía la necesidad de escribir sobre ello... Además también había bailado con Seamus Finnigan y hasta con los desagradables señores Crouch. Padre e hijo eran una verdadera calamidad, un par de despotas, totalmente insufribles.

Hermione escribió la dirección de Fleur Delacour en el sobre, definitivamente no tenía ningún secreto con Viktor. Harry podía tener unos ojos verdes impresionantes y un aire inconsciente de insolencia, pero nada más. No tenía el poder de impresionarla. Ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando la vio llegar al baile y le dijo que lucía hermosa... ¡Vaya atrevimiento! ¿Cómo pudo ruborizarse por eso? ¡Oh, no! También se había ruborizado cuando bailaron juntos, y él miró sus labios de una forma tan intensa que aún podía sentir un cosquilleo sobre su espalda.

La castaña volvió a mirar su carta, las cosas realmente importantes ya las había escrito. Lady McGonagall estaba mejor, pero aún estaba en reposo. Y el cochero ya podía apoyar un poco su pierna. Su padre era muy bueno con ella, y la consentía de más, pero había algo que la inquietaba un poco, pues últimamente lo veía toser a menudo, al grado que en una ocasión, ella sugirió llamar al médico, pero su papá le mostró un par de medicinas para hacerle saber que todo estaba bajo control.

* * *

Las cosas estaban listas en casa de las hermanas Patil para la hora de la comida. Pronto llegarían las invitadas especiales: Luna Longbottom, Lavender Brown y Hermione Granger. Las damas tenían pensado pasar un rato de agradable convivencia entre suculentos bocadillos y ricos postres, porque al final de la comida, todas se congregarían en torno al piano, para demostrar quién era la mejor con dicho instrumento.

-¿Qué han sabido de la pobre Astoria? -preguntó Lavender Brown, ya una vez que todas las invitadas estuvieron reunidas en la mesa.

-Se niega a salir de su casa, no puede con la pena -dijo Parvati

-Astoria era la prometida de un caballero llamado Draco Malfoy -murmuró Luna a Hermione-, pero Draco huyo a América hace más de tres meses con una campesina. ¡Un gran escándalo!

-Quizás deberíamos visitar a Astoria -propuso Padma.

-Me parece muy buen idea -dijo Luna entusiasmada.

-Yo no quiero ir -dijo Parvati con gesto caprichoso.

-Querida hermana -dijo Padma-, me temo que pasas demasiado tiempo pensando en Harry Potter y encargando los mejores vestidos para tratar de agradarle, cuando él ni siquiera ha notado tu existencia.

Parvati la miró airada, pero sus mejillas se pusieron exageradamente rojas. Hermione miró a Parvati con severidad, sin poder entender el motivo de una repentina hostilidad hacia la joven.

-Querida Parvati, deberías olvidarte de él -dijo Padma-. Está claro que él no muestra ni el más mínimo interés en ti.

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de los sentimientos del señor Potter -exclamó Parvati.

-¿Y quién lo sabe? -repuso Padma-. Ese hombre es un misterio.

-Pues yo juraría que hace seis meses, en uno de mis paseos por las afueras del condado, lo vi acompañado de Ginny Weasley muy cerca de la finca de Sirius Black -dijo Lavender con gesto confidente-. Desafortunadamente no tengo la certeza, pues era de noche y no podía ver bien.

Hermione levantó las cejas repentinamente interesada en la plática.

-¡Santo cielo! -exclamó Parvati horrorizada-. ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?

-¿Quién es Ginny Weasley? -se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-La chica que huyo con Draco Malfoy -repuso Luna.

-¿Se imaginan? ¿Harry Potter interesado en una mujer como ella? -dijo Lavender riendo-. ¿El galante aristócrata enamorado de una campesina?

Hermione sintió que comenzaba a respirar más rápido de lo normal e inútilmente movió su abanico para darse un poco de aire fresco.

-Lavender, deja de decir esas cosas -exclamó Parvati molesta-. Un hombre como Harry Potter es incapaz de permitirse sentir afecto alguno por una mujer de origen tan humilde.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Luna.

-Luna querida, eso sería peor que casarse con su cocinera -repuso Padma.

-¡Basta! -exclamó Hermione, mirando a las damas con severidad-. Lavender Brown, no deberías levantar un testimonio sin tener la certeza del mismo. Tú misma has dicho que no pudiste ver bien al señor Potter porque era de noche, por lo tanto, te suplicaría que dejes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios. El señor Potter no merece que hables de él sin estar presente. No me parece correcto que divulgues información que ni siquiera tú misma estás segura de haber visto.

Lavender bajó los ojos, visiblemente avergonzada. Las demás jóvenes comenzaron a prestar atención a la comida. Hermione prefirió dar un sorbo a su té, pues a pesar de sus palabras, tenía la boca repentinamente seca. La conversación no le había gustado nada y definitivamente no volvería a acudir a esas reuniones. El señor Potter se había portado muy bien con ella y no iba a retirarle el saludo por los comentarios de Lavender Brown.

* * *

Viktor Krum entró al despacho de su abogado en el centro de la hermosa ciudad parisina. Pronto iba a oscurecer, pero los negocios no podían esperar por más tiempo.

-Le tengo noticias importantes -dijo el abogado al verlo.

-¿Qué clase de noticias?

-Su señor padre lo ha mandado a llamar. Es importante que vaya a Bulgaria a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

-No puedo -dijo Viktor con rudeza-. Hay una dama esperando por mí en Inglaterra. Tengo que ir allá para hablar con su padre y pedir su mano.

-Entiendo su deseo de formalizar su compromiso, pero el asunto de los negocios no puede esperar.

-¿Porque no?

-Me apena mucho decirle que su familia se encuentra al borde la ruina.

Viktor se estremeció y miró al abogado como si le estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

-No le miento, señor Krum -dijo el abogado con mirada sincera-. Las cosas están sumamente mal.

-¿Qué tan mal?

-Su familia tiene deudas y si éstas no son cubiertas a la brevedad posible, su padre podría ir a la cárcel.

El búlgaro lo miró estupefacto.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Que vaya a Bulgaria a arreglar los negocios, porque de lo contrario, su familia caerá en la desgracia.

-No puedo ir a Bulgaria, no deseo posponer por más tiempo mi viaje a Inglaterra.

-¿Acaso piensa irse sin dinero, señor Krum?

-Tengo lo suficiente para el viaje.

-¿No piensa llevar algún dinero extra para todos los gastos que puedan surgir? El viaje es largo y su estancia en dicho país generará grandes costos.

-Había contado con el dinero de las remesas.

-Lamento decirle que ese dinero ya se perdió.

-De cualquier forma, con o sin dinero, iré a Inglaterra.

-Me temo que usted no está entendiendo la gravedad del asunto. Si usted no va a Bulgaria, perderán absolutamente todo.

Viktor dio vueltas alrededor del despacho, buscando alguna solución.

-Supongo que la dama con la que desea contraer matrimonio es de buena familia -dijo el abogado con gesto inquisidor

-De las mejores familias de Inglaterra.

-¿Podría decirme usted qué noble casa a su hija con el hijo de una familia que ha caído en la desgracia? ¿Qué aristócrata decide emparentar con el heredero de un convicto?

Viktor negó con la cabeza, no había pensado en eso.

-Tiene que ir a Bulgaria y salvar sus negocios antes de poder presentarse en la casa de tan distinguida señorita.

El muchacho se revolvió el poco cabello que tenía. El notario tenía razón.

-Véalo como un sacrificio que valdrá la pena. Unos meses en Bulgaria y las cosas pueden salvarse... Usted podrá mantener su fortuna y viajar a Inglaterra para casarse con su amada.

Viktor soltó un suspiro que era toda una protesta. No tenía más remedio que escribir a Hermione. Ella entendería y sabría esperarlo.


	3. El preludio de un nuevo romance

**"ROMANCES Y QUIMERAS"**

 **Capítulo 3: El preludio de un nuevo romance**

 _Lo que sé es que me gustas. Sí, me gustas,_

 _como para que tu amor venga a quedarse,_

 _a hacer huellas, a dibujar caminos;_

 _a sembrarse en mi tierra y a florecer bajo mi piel._

 _Mind of Brando._

-¡De ningún modo! ¡Mi respuesta es no! -exclamó Ben Granger totalmente fuera de sí.

Un brillante caballero frunció el entrecejo y pasó saliva antes de volver a insistir.

-Señor Granger, debería reconsiderar mi propuesta.

-No tengo nada que reconsiderar.

-Mi hijo realmente desea casarse con su hija.

-Bajo ninguna circunstancia le daré su mano -dijo Ben Granger con un gesto lleno de indignación.

El interlocutor lo miró fijamente, no era de los hombres que se rendían fácilmente y estaba totalmente decidido a persuadir al aristócrata.

-Honestamente, no encuentro mejor pretendiente para su hija. Mi hijo posee un noble apellido y proviene de una familia ilustre. Como usted muy bien sabrá, por nuestras venas corre sangre real y no hay ni una sola mancha de deshonra en nuestro linaje. Y por si eso fuera poco, la fortuna que mi hijo va a heredar es equiparable a la riqueza de algunas provincias de Inglaterra.

Ben Granger no pudo disimular una mueca de fastidio. Tratándose de Hermione, su más preciado tesoro, ningún título, riqueza o posición social lo impresionaban.

-Quizás usted no haya tenido la oportunidad de tratar mucho a mi hijo y estoy seguro de que su negativa se debe principalmente a ese detalle, pero permítame decirle que como padre, ni un sólo minuto he dejado de velar por su educación y sus modales. Lo envíe a estudiar con los mejores maestros de Londres, he vigilado celosamente las amistades que frecuenta, y sé de primera fuente que nadie que no pertenezca a su misma alcurnía se cruza en su camino.

-No dudo de que su hijo sea un puñado de virtudes, pero yo no voy a obligar a mi hija a desposarse con alguien totalmente ajeno a sus sentimientos.

El caballero no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Ben Granger sintió que hasta las aletas de su nariz se dilataban a causa del coraje que lo invadió al ver cómo aquel individuo pasaba por alto los deseos de Hermione.

-Buen hombre, estoy seguro de que mi hijo sabrá ganarse el afecto de tan distinguida dama. Es un buen mozo y velará por su bienestar.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¿Por qué no piensa mejor las cosas? -insistió el varón-. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle unos días para que medite la propuesta con calma. Piénselo sin agobios y descubrirá que mi hijo es el mejor candidato para la niña de sus ojos.

Ben Granger no lo contradijo para no discutir por más tiempo. Bartemius Crouch podía pedir la mano de su hija cuantas veces quisiera, él no cambiaría de parecer. Mientras tuviera vida, buscaría lo mejor para Hermione, y Barty Crouch distaba mucho de ser lo que él quería para ella.

Hermione vio partir el carruaje del señor Crouch a través de la ventana de su dormitorio... Estaba enojada porque su padre le había pedido entrevistarse a solas con Bartemius Crouch y ella no había podido bajar a expresar su negativa. Si no hubiera sido por Lady McGonagall, quien la vigiló celosamente durante la reunión, a esas horas el señor Crouch ya hubiera escuchado de sus propios labios que ella jamás se desposaría con su patético retoño.

La doncella bajó al salón de su casa. Si su padre se había atrevido a comprometerla con Barty Crouch, ella tomaría el siguiente barco a Francia.

-Padre, ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo Hermione al encontrar a su padre caminando de un lado a otro, intentando calmarse.

Él se giró para verla.

-¿Le traigo su medicina? -ofreció la chica haciendo a un lado su disgusto y mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Medicina? En estos momentos lo único que podría calmarme es un buen brandy.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche, el señor Granger se preparó una copa de brandy y la bebió de un solo trago, haciendo caso omiso de los gestos de Hermione. Si su corazón había resistido semejante discusión con Bartemius Crouch, seguramente también podría resistir un trago.

-Padre, yo no hice nada para atraer a Barty Crouch -dijo Hermione con aire irritado-. Yo jamás le di motivo alguno para que él pensará que podría haber algo entre los dos... Sólo cruce un par de palabras con él mientras bailábamos, pero si acepté bailar con él fue porque no quería parecer descortés.

-Lo sé -dijo Ben Granger dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva. Seguramente Bartemius Crouch no sería ni el primero ni el último hombre en la faz de la tierra en ir a pedir su mano. Hermione era muy bella y cualquier hombre podría quedar prendado de ella. Además, gracias a la posición social y económica que gozaban, ella se volvía mucho más atractiva, no solamente para los hombres de buenas intenciones, sino también para los ambiciosos.

-Gracias por decirle que no -dijo la muchacha aliviada porque el peligro inmediato había pasado. En cuanto estuviera en su habitación, escribiría a Viktor para pedirle que apresurara su viaje, pues temía que los Crouch insistieran, o que algún otro hidalgo que fuera del agrado de su padre llegará a presentarse.

Ben besó la frente de Hermione con cariño. Los médicos podían decir que sus días estaban contados, pero él no pondría un pie en la tumba hasta no ver a Hermione casada con un hombre digno de ella.

* * *

Harry volvió a su casa después de su día de pesca, había tenido muy buena mano y había llenado más de una cubeta de peces para la comida del día siguiente. Abrió la reja de su casa y justo cuando iba a entrar, escuchó el ruido de un carruaje acercándose. El hombre se giró y descubrió a una mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada desdeñosa, conduciendo la calesa.

-Buenas tardes, Harry –dijo la mujer, deteniéndose.

Él se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, Rita Skeeter no era ninguna visita grata, y desde el día que había escuchado de su boca la fuga de Ginny con Draco Malfoy la estimaba menos que nunca.

-Si busca a mis padres, lamento informarle que no están en casa, fueron a cenar con la familia de Remus Lupin –se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que Rita descendiera del carruaje

-Oh, es una lástima. Me apena tanto no poder compartirles la noticia tan importante que traigo entre manos.

Hary se limitó a fingir una mueca de pesar. Quería que esa ave de mal agüero se fuera lo antes posible para poder asearse y sentarse a cenar.

-¿Tú podrías contarles lo que voy a decirte?

Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero eso no hizo callar a Rita Skeeter:

-¡Hermione Jane Granger va a casarse dentro de muy poco tiempo!

Harry sintió como si Rita Skeeter le hubiera enterrado una espada en el corazón. ¿Hermione casada? ¿Con quién?

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? –preguntó Harry con la boca seca.

-Que Ben Granger va a casar a su única hija con Barty Crouch.

-¿Barty Crouch? –exclamó Harry totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿Acaso no me has oído? –replicó Rita con impaciencia-. Anoche Bartemius Crouch fue a casa de Ben Granger para pedir la mano de Hermione para su hijo.

Harry apretó los puños con coraje al grado de hacerse daño. De sólo imaginar a la inocente doncella en el lecho de ese infeliz, le hervía la sangre.

-¿Y qué hay de Hermione Granger? ¿Está prendada de ese cretino? –preguntó Harry con rudeza.

-No creo que pueda encontrar mejor pretendiente.

-¿Y Ben Granger aceptó emparentar con esa familia? –gritó Harry.

-No veo por qué no habría de hacerlo –dijo Rita, sacando gustosa toda la información que poseía-. Bartemius Crouch da por hecho ese matrimonio y no deja de congratularse por el mismo… Aunque hay algo que no encaja bien, pues una sirvienta de la casa de los Granger, me ha confiado que el viejo Ben se negó rotundamente a ese enlace.

Esas palabras no hicieron que el pulso de Harry volviera a su ritmo normal.

-Estoy segura de que dentro de muy poco tiempo escucharemos campanas de boda –dijo Rita con su mejor sonrisa-. ¿Puedes creerlo? Será una hermosa boda otoñal.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

-Señora Skeeter, me parece de muy mal gusto que usted ande proclamando información que no le concierne. Si Hermione Granger está comprometida con Barty Crouch, no es asunto suyo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Harry le dedicó un gesto insolente, dando por terminada aquella conversación.

-Saluda a tus padres de mi parte –dijo Rita, tomando las riendas del carruaje, dispuesta a marcharse. Harry la miró partir sin esforzarse en ocultar la antipatía que le inspiraba.

Cuando el carruaje se perdió de vista, el aristócrata golpeó la cerca y todo lo que encontró en su camino… Hermione no podía casarse con Barty Crouch. Ella no podía compartir su vida con semejante escoria. Ella no podía ser desposada sin saber que él, Harry James Potter, se sentía totalmente atraído por su belleza e inteligencia. Sin saberlo, Hermione había borrado la imagen de Ginny de su corazón y había plantado la semilla de algo nuevo… Algo tan intenso y tan maravilloso que ni siquiera se atrevía a darle nombre a ese sentimiento.

* * *

Hermione tomó su sombrilla, cruzó el jardín de su casa y salió a caminar por los alrededores. Iba totalmente sola, pues gracias a que el médico aún no autorizaba que Lady McGonagall suspendiera el reposo después del accidente, ella podía darse el lujo de salir a caminar sin ninguna supervisión. Además, los terrenos de su padre estaban un poco aislados del resto del condado, y ella podía salir a caminar sin la necesidad de una dama de compañía, pues era raro que algún carruaje pasará por ahí.

No había caminado ni un tercio de milla, cuando Hermione escuchó las herraduras de un caballo acercarse por la espalda. La chica se giró para mirar al jinete y descubrió con cierto sobresalto a Harry Potter, cabalgando a una distancia muy corta.

-Buen día, Hermione –saludó Harry, bajándose del caballo para poder dirigirse a ella.

Hermione sonrió afable, totalmente sorprendida por la presencia del apuesto caballero. Él se inclinó y besó su mano.

-Harry, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione, descubriendo que no había ningún otro varón o dama acompañándolos.

Él curvó los labios. No iba a confesarle que su deslumbrante sonrisa le había robado el sueño y que él llevaba tres días rondando su casa, esperando tener alguna noticia suya. Tampoco iba a decirle que ningún asunto de negocios fue pretexto suficiente para presentarse delante de Ben Granger y preguntarle directamente por el matrimonio de su hija. Y mucho menos iba a decirle lo feliz que le hacía volver a verla y compartir ese encuentro a solas con ella, un premio a su perseverancia por todos los días en que se había convertido en centinela.

-Sólo daba un paseo por el condado –contestó Harry de la forma más natural que le fue posible.

En el rostro de Hermione se dibujó una sonrisa que duro un par de segundos, aquel encuentro casual la inquietaba y la entusiasmaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Harry.

-Salí a caminar, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Te importa si camino a tu lado? -preguntó Harry, atando las riendas de su caballo al primer árbol que vio.

Hermione aceptó su compañía con un simple movimiento de cabeza. No había nada que temer. Él era un caballero y su reputación estaba a salvo puesto que nadie sabía que estaban juntos.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? –preguntó Harry, no sólo para buscar algún tema de conversación, sino porque realmente estaba preocupado por la salud del patriarca.

-Me temo que no lo sé con corteza –dijo Hermione con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro-. A veces lo veo fuerte y sano, pero hay días en que lo encuentro pálido y cansado. No puedo evitar preocuparme por él, tose con frecuencia y aunque no me lo diga, sé que tiene un dolor en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Harry le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y ella se preguntó por qué le estaba contando esas cosas a alguien a quien apenas hace unas semanas era un completo extraño.

-Hay un buen médico en el condado vecino, quizás debería consultarlo –sugirió el atractivo varón, realmente deseando hacer algo por el viejo Ben.

-Últimamente mi padre se muestra renuente a ser atendido por cualquier médico e insiste en tomar un medicamento que ha mandado pedir directamente de Suiza.

Él la miró con desasosiego, era increíble que ella no supiera nada de la enfermedad de su padre, pero él no era la persona indicada para decírselo.

-Tienes que ser una buena hija y cuidar de él –atinó a decir Harry sin saber cómo ayudarla.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y Harry se preguntó cómo le hacía esa niña para gustarle tanto… Y pensar que pronto se casaría con Barty Crouch… De sólo recordarlo, Harry sentía que llevaba una pesada carga sobre su espalda que le impedía respirar como era debido.

-Aunque estés casada nunca abandones a tu padre –agregó Harry con una nota de amargura.

-¿Casada? –preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo, y por su mente pasó la imagen de Viktor. Se preguntó si Harry conocía su secreto, pero aquello era teóricamente imposible, porque sólo Luna Longbotton y Fleur Delacour lo sabían.

-Me refiero a tu compromiso con Barty Crouch –soltó Harry, mirándola fijamente.

Hermione quiso soltarse a reír y Harry al verla curvar los labios, quiso golpear a Crouch. ¿Cómo podía Hermione sonreír ante su próxima boda cuando él se estaba muriendo de algo muy parecido a los celos?

-Yo no voy a casarme con Barty Crouch –dijo Hermione aun conteniendo el deseo de reírse.

-¿No? –exclamó el aristócrata creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-No –dijo Hermione ya sin poder ocultar la risa-. Yo jamás podría casarme con un hombre tan antipático y egocéntrico como él.

-Pero… ¿y si tu padre te obliga?

-Si mi padre se hubiera atrevido a comprometerme con Barty Crouch a estas horas yo ya estaría muy lejos de su merced, pero afortunadamente, mi padre se negó rotundamente a ese enlace.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el apuesto rostro de Harry, increíblemente el mundo volvía a ser un lugar hermoso.

-Me pregunto cómo te has enterado de ese desagradable suceso –dijo Hermione clavando sus ojos en él.

-Por una mujer que lo único que hace es entrometerse en las vidas ajenas –dijo Harry, lamentando haber prestado oídos a Rita.

-¿De quién se trata?

-Su nombre es Rita Skeeter y se dedica a divulgar noticias por todo el condado y sus alrededores, pero descuida, tu reputación está a salvo de su infame mentira. Casi nadie se detiene a escucharla y los que lo hacen, dudan de todo aquello que les dice.

-¿Por qué le creíste entonces?

-Porque la noticia me impactó y me robó la paz –soltó Harry, mirándola a los ojos. Tenía dos opciones: ser sincero y hablarle de sus sentimientos, o cruzarse de brazos y esperar que alguien más llegará para casarse con ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar un fino rubor en sus mejillas y de repente, sintió que no debía seguir adelante con aquella conversación.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo el caballero acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, tratando de escapar de la proximidad del aristócrata, pero estaba atrapada entre él y sus intensos ojos verdes, y el tronco robusto de un árbol.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras una niña consentida y malcriada, muy bonita por cierto, pero con una cabeza tan hueca que el aire podía entrar y salir libremente -confesó Harry.

Ella lo miró indignada y dispuesta a defenderse. Aquellas palabras no eran ningún cumplido. Harry se acercó aún más y siguió hablando con voz serena:

-Sólo fue necesario un minuto bailando contigo, para darme cuenta de lo increíblemente lista y culta que eres. ¡Estoy asombrado! Eres la chica más inteligente y perspicaz que conozco.

-Eso solamente quiere decir que no debes dejarte llevar por la primera impresión -dijo Hermione, tratando de mantenerse ajena a su discurso.

-Eres dulce y obstinada… Y absolutamente hermosa.

Ella parpadeó sin dar crédito a sus palabras e inexplicablemente su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad desconocida.

-Hermione Jane Granger, me estoy enamorando de ti como un verdadero loco –dijo Harry, rompiendo por completo la distancia que los separaba.

"Estoy pérdida" -pensó Hermione. Él se acercó a su rostro cauteloso y puso sus manos sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella trató de escapar de su abrazo, pero él la retuvo y acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola por primera vez.

Harry sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, apretó sus labios en una tierna caricia sobre la boca de Hermione y disfrutó de su sabor dulce, aspiró el fresco aroma de su piel y se dejó seducir por la inocencia de su compañera. Aquella sensación era tan única y tan placentera que de alguna manera, Harry supo que no podría vivir sin ella nunca más.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo los labios de Harry posarse sobre los suyos en un toque apasionado y suave. Su fuerza de voluntad se redujo a nada al sentir la ternura desplegada en el beso, al grado que en el momento menos esperado, se sorprendió a si misma disfrutando del encuentro con un instinto que desconocía poseer. Todo era tan diferente a lo que había leído que no había palabras para describir ese momento. Su imaginación se había quedado corta al imaginar su primer beso con Viktor Kurm…

Hermione se separó inmediatamente en cuanto el recuerdo de Viktor vino a su mente. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué pensaría Viktor, su futuro esposo?

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? -exclamó Hermione, apartándolo y tapando su boca con una mano temblorosa.

-Hermione, yo...

-No eres ningún caballero, Harry Potter -exclamó la chica con el rubor cubriéndole la cara.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera, pero no me preocupo por eso. Es obvio que los caballeros no te atraen.

Ella clavó sus ojos en él con los puños apretados. Su pecho ascendía y descendía más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Eres un bárbaro! Jamás debiste besarme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes reconocer que te gustó?

-¡Y encima eres un arrogante!

-Hermione, yo simplemente quería saber que se sentía un beso tuyo antes de hablar con tu padre para que me permita hacerte la corte.

-¿Hacerme la corte? –exclamó la castaña palideciendo-. No deseo que hables con mi padre con semejantes intenciones.

-Es que no es correcto que te vea a escondidas -dijo Harry con gesto pícaro.

-¿Y quién dijo que quiero verte?

-Esa es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar después de nuestro increíble beso.

-¡Déjame tranquila! -dijo Hermione apartándose y dando por terminado aquel encuentro-. ¡No deseo tenerte cerca de mí!

-¡Vaya temperamento que escondes! –dijo Harry sorprendido.

Hermione se fue sosteniendo su falda con los puños para poder caminar más rápidamente, sólo así podía alejarse cuando antes de aquel soberbio, engreído y vanidoso pretendiente.

-¿No te despides con un beso? -exclamó Harry riendo.

-¡No seas grosero!

-Yo no soy el que se va sin despedirse.

Harry la dejo marchar para que se calmara. La casa de los Granger estaba muy cerca y ella no corría ningún peligro volviendo sola. Caso contrario a lo que sucedería si él la escoltaba hasta la puerta y alguien los descubría, en esa situación la reputación de ambos terminaría por los suelos... Y aquello era lo último que él podía desear para la que sería su futura esposa.

* * *

Hermione hubiera deseado nunca más volver a encontrarse con Harry Potter, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, y una tarde su padre le anunció que había invitado a cenar a la familia Potter y a Sirius Black, para agradecerles de algún modo, toda la ayuda que le habían brindado con aquel fatídico accidente del carruaje.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, quiso decirle a su padre que estaba cometiendo un grave error y que Harry Potter no era el caballero que él pensaba, pero Lady McGonagall la reprendió, aquellos no eran los modales dignos de una señorita.

La chica irritada abandonó el salón y se encerró a tocar el piano, buscando en la música un refugio. Viktor Krum tenía días sin escribirle y ella no estaba segura de que él hubiese recibido sus últimas cartas.

¿Qué pasaría si Viktor se demoraba más tiempo en llegar a Inglaterra? ¿Qué sucedería si Harry Potter cumplía su amenaza y hablaba con su padre para pedirle permiso de cortejarla? ¿Qué tal si su padre lo aceptaba de buen agrado?

Dos días después, Hermione se vio a si misma envuelta en uno de sus mejores vestidos, esperando la llegada de sus invitados de honor.

Con puntualidad inglesa, los miembros de la familia Potter y Sirius Black cruzaron la puerta principal, siendo recibidos por el orgulloso anfitrión y su hija.

Al saludarse por cortesía, los ojos de Harry se clavaron fijamente en las pupilas de la chica, provocando en ella un sonrojo. Divertido, Harry la besó en la mano, de una forma tan rápida que desconcertó a la airosa Hermione. Aquel breve contacto no era nada comparado con la intensidad de su primer beso.

El saludo que James y Lily le dirigieron a la muchacha estuvo cargado de emoción y fraternidad, y por algún motivo que Hermione no alcanzaba a entender, ambos progenitores se mostraron sumamente atentos y complacidos con ella durante toda la velada.

Todos pasaron a la mesa del comedor, y Harry nuevamente dio muestras de interés en Hermione, mirándola un poco más de lo debido y muchísimo más de lo permitido, haciendo que Hermione experimentará una extraña mezcla de gloria e infierno con cada encuentro de miradas.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, su padre se mostró muy atento con Harry, y en más de una ocasión, Hermione hubiera jurado que propició uno que otro intercambio de palabras entre ella y el ojiverde.

Sirius resultó ser el alma de la noche y no se guardó ninguno de sus mejores chistes. Lily demostró tocar el arpa con una maestría asombrosa y James hizo gala de sus conocimientos al hablar de varios libros que no tardaron en despertar la curiosidad de Hermione.

Cuando Hermione pensó que todo había terminado y se despidió del matrimonio Potter, Harry se inclinó para despedirse de ella. Tomó su mano y le pasó un pergamino doblado antes de darle el acostumbrado beso.

-Buenas noches, Hermione –dijo Harry, retirándose.

Ella se quedó parada tratando de esconder aquella nota de los ojos de Lady McGonagall y preguntándose qué había escrito Harry en ella. En cuanto le fue posible, se despidió de su padre y de su institutriz, y subió a su recámara deseosa de leer el pergamino que ocultaba entre sus ropas.

 _._

 _Querida Hermione:_

S _é que te ofendí y te ofrezco mis disculpas, pero no me pidas que me arrepienta de lo que hice…_

 _Me siento feliz con el recuerdo de tus labios sobre los míos._

 _Harry J. Potter_

.

Hermione se negó a reconocer que sonreía cada vez que pensaba en aquel beso. A pesar de que en su mente trataba de ver aquel encuentro como una situación horrible, su recuerdo estaba mucho muy lejos de parecer tal cosa.

Una semana después, Lady McGonagall llegó diciendo que había una nota para Hermione. Ella sonrió pensando que la tan esperada carta de Viktor finalmente había llegado, pero para sorpresa suya, se trataba de una invitación de parte de la familia Potter para ir a su casa, ella y su padre.

El señor Granger se mostró muy complacido, y esa noche, aquel noble y su hija fueron a cenar a casa de los Potter.

Harry hizo gala de ser un caballero y se desplegó en atenciones con Hermione; sabiendo de su afán por la pintura le mostró los cuadros que adornaban las paredes del salón y le contó la historia de cómo habían adquirido algunas obras de arte.

Ben Granger, James y Lily estaban en el otro extremo del salón platicando alegremente.

¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así? –murmuró Harry, mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? –preguntó Hermione con avidez.

-Que me permitas hablar con tu padre. Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero hacerte la corte –murmuró Harry con voz galante, aunque aquel lugar no era precisamente el sitio más romántico, era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para platicar relativamente a solas con ella.

La doncella entornó los parpados, sintiéndose halagada con su propuesta, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un encantador color carmín. Si no hubieran estado en medio del salón a la vista de sus padres, Harry la hubiera besado.

-Hermione, si me das una oportunidad, yo te aseguro que…

-No puedes asegurar nada respecto a mí –dijo Hermione evocando a Viktor-. No quieras pretender que me conoces.

-Quizás comienzo a conocerte mucho más de lo que te gustaría, así que te suplico que me hables con la verdad y me digas por qué no quieres que hable con tu padre.

Hermione vio los ojos de Harry clavados en ella, buscando una respuesta, y lo menos que podía hacer ante esa mirada sincera, era ser honesta con él y hablarle de Viktor Krum.

-Harry, mi padre no lo sabe, pero yo estoy enamorada de un hombre al que conocí en París y con quien pienso casarme –susurró Hermione en voz muy baja para que solamente él pudiera escucharla.

Al principio Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero enseguida soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Sí.

-Hermione, puedo entender que no me conozcas y que por ese motivo no quieras tenerme cerca de ti, pero no es necesario que inventes un pretendiente con tal de alejarme. Créeme que ya tengo suficiente con un rival como Barty Crouch.

-No estoy inventando –replicó Hermione con aire indignado.

Harry volvió a reír con ganas. Lily, James y Ben suspendieron su plática y voltearon a ver qué estaba pasando con ambos jóvenes.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó James.

-Todo en orden -dijo Harry aún con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

El ama de llaves salió para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Harry le ofreció su brazo a Hermione y la escoltó al comedor, ningún pretendiente iba a hacerlo renunciar a ella.

-Mañana iré a tu casa a visitarte y espero que para ese entonces, te hayas dado la oportunidad de pensar en lo que hablamos.

-No tengo nada que pensar.

-Iré de cualquier forma –murmuró Harry antes de abrir una silla del comedor para invitarla a tomar asiento.

* * *

Hermione quería brincar de alegría, finalmente la esperaba carta de Viktor había llegado esa mañana bajo una lluvia fresca.

La hermosa sonrisa en su rostro se fue borrando con cada palabra que estaba escrita en esa carta. Viktor le anunciaba que tenía problemas con los negocios de su familia y que no tenía más remedio que partir a su país natal para tratar de salvar a su familia de la bancarrota. Le suplicaba que lo esperara y le juraba que la amaba, pero eran las circunstancias adversas las que lo llevaban a posponer su viaje a Inglaterra.

La castaña sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, no había contado con esas palabras. Ella soñaba con reencontrarse con Viktor. Temía que Harry Potter, Barty Crouch o cualquier otro candidato pudiera presentarse en su casa el día menos pensado y pedir su mano.

Ella quería seguir fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a Viktor de esperarlo para casarse con él, pero las cosas no eran nada fáciles teniendo un pretendiente tan varonil y galante como Harry. Ese hombre le hacía sentir una corriente de energía con tan solo una mirada proveniente de sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Los labios de Hermione se dilataron al recordar el sabor de su beso. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerse fiel a Viktor estando él tan lejos y Harry tan cerca?

* * *

-Buenas tardes, Lady McGonagall –saludó Harry a la institutriz de Hermione.

-Buen día, señor Potter.

-Me gustaría ver a la señorita Granger –dijo Harry, fiel a su palabra de visitar a Hermione como lo había prometido la noche anterior.

-Señor Potter, me temo que hoy no podrá verla.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el aristócrata borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-La señorita está indispuesta. No puede recibirlo –dijo McGonagall, y no mentía. No la estaba encubriendo, pues realmente había visto a Hermione llorar sin motivo alguno a lo largo de toda la mañana, y cuando ella se acercó a preguntarle qué estaba pasando, Hermione simplemente le había contestado que se sentía enferma como si hubiera pescado un resfriado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry sin poder evitar preocuparse por ella.

-Está un poco resfriada, eso es todo.

Harry asintió. Por su mente pasó la idea de que Hermione se estaba negando a recibirlo, y su corazón se negó a aceptar que ella no quería saber nada de él, y que por esa razón, le había pedido a Lady McGonagall que le dijera que no podría recibirlo.

-¿Cuándo podré verla? -insistió el ojiverde de cualquier forma.

-En un par de días.

-Por favor, hágale llegar mis saludos y dígale que deseo que se recupere pronto –dijo Harry antes de salir por la puerta, desilusionado porque no había podido siquiera cruzar unas palabras con ella.

-Así lo haré –dijo McGonagall, dibujando una sonrisa.

Harry se quedó de pie afuera de la casa de los Granger, deseando que por lo menos la silueta de Hermione apareciera por cualquiera de las ventanas.

La casa era grande, pero había dos ventanas que llamaban la atención porque eran más sofisticadas y elegantes que las otras, seguramente una de esas ventanas pertenecía a la habitación de Ben Granger, pero sin duda alguna, la otra ventana era la de Hermione.

Harry volvió a observar con detenimiento, quizás la ventana de Hermione era la del balcón que tenía las cortinas claras. Estaba ubicada en la tercera planta y no se veía tan difícil trepar a través del muro.

Con gesto decidido, Harry burló los guardias de la enorme casa y subió a través de la pared para ver a Hermione. Si los guardias lo mataban de un plomazo al descubrirlo cual mono colgado del muro, su muerte bien habría valido la pena.

Hermione escuchó un ruido en su ventana y levantó la vista de su libro para ver qué estaba pasando. Casi se muere de la impresión al ver a Harry, abriendo la ventana y entrando a través del hueco para saludarla.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Hermione –murmuró el aristócrata.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó la dama, totalmente impresionada por su hazaña.

-Sólo quería verte

-Si mi padre te encuentra aquí, va a matarte a punta de espada.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti –dijo Harry acercándose a ella-. Dime qué te ha pasado.

-Vete, no es el lugar ni el momento.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estás en mi habitación, no puedes estar aquí. No es correcto… Si no te vas, grito.

-Hazlo y nos casaran mañana.

-¿Siempre impones tu voluntad? –preguntó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se quedo sin palabras al advertir que ella tenía los ojos húmedos.

-¿Por qué has estado llorando? –exclamó Harry agobiado-. ¿Por qué esa mirada tan triste?

-No es asunto tuyo, Harry.

Él la miró desconcertado.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, él ni siquiera le había creído cuando le habló de Viktor.

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano e invitándola a sentarse junto a él en el sillón de lectura.

Ella lo siguió y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del caballero, Harry la recibió en un cálido abrazo, dejándola apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras sus manos rodeaban su estrecha cintura.

-¿Por qué estás silenciosa? –murmuró Harry más que cariñoso, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

En vez de contestar, Hermione recordó un poema de William Wordsworth cuyas palabras del título eran las mismas que Harry acababa de mencionar. Él la miró con una sonrisa, tenía el mismo pensamiento.

-" _¿Por qué estás silenciosa?_ " –repitió Harry con voz solemne, recitándole algunas líneas del poema

 _"¿Es una planta tu amor, tan deleznable y pequeñita,_

 _que el aire de la ausencia lo marchita?"_

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Harry siguió hablando:

 _"Mendigo soy que amores solicita..._

 _…Piensa y medita que sin tu amor mi vida se quebranta._

¡ _Háblame! no hay tormento cual la duda:_

 _Si mi amoroso pecho te ha perdido_

 _¿su desolada imagen no te mueve?"_

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno? –preguntó Hermione.

-Porque te quiero, preciosa –murmuró Harry.

Hermione sonrió, Harry se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Era tan tierna y tan dulce, que solamente quería sentirla junto a él, así en sus brazos, disfrutando del exquisito sabor de sus labios.

Ella lo apartó cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire para respirar, por primera vez reconoció para sí, cuánto había deseado volver a sentir un beso de Harry. Deliberadamente rodeó su cuello con sus manos y él volvió a besarla, sintiéndose feliz porque por primera vez no lo rechazaba.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por venir a verme, me siento mucho mejor.

Él le dedicó una de sus raras sonrisas. El peligro y las cosas que se brincaban las rígidas normas sociales eran lo suyo.

-Vete ya –pidió Hermione-. No quiero que Lady McGonagall te encuentre aquí.

-¿Puedo visitarte mañana? –preguntó el aristócrata.

-Sí

-¿La visita será en el jardín bajo la supervisión de tu institutriz, o puede ser aquí?

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su arrebato, él le devolvió una risa traviesa. Le gustaban mucho más las citas en aquella habitación.

-En el jardín –dijo Hermione-, no quiero que mi padre te mate.

Él se inclinó para despedirse y besar su mano, pero al tenerla tan cerca de sí, la atrajo y la besó en los labios nuevamente. Hermione sonrió contrariada y Harry le dirigió una mirada pícara antes de salir por el hueco de la ventana.

-¿Sabes? Si ese novio tuyo de París realmente existiera, me moriría de celos.

Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no insistir con la verdad. No quería ver a Harry soltarse de los muros y caer al vacío de la pura impresión.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Hermione recibió aquella carta de Viktor Krum y era la fecha en que no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas, sin contar que la carta había llegado con muchos días de retraso.

Hermione intentaba justificar la falta de noticias pensando en las distancias, el correo perdedizo, la falta de complicidad de Fleur y el viaje tan largo de Viktor, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse inquieta, sin lugar a dudas, algo estaba pasando.

Una tarde, un extraño caballero llegó al condado, era un hombre proveniente del país natal de Viktor, tenía el mismo acento extraño que él y las facciones propias de los habitantes de aquel lugar. Su nombre era Igor Karkarov, y Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo en casa de Luna y Neville, una tarde en que fue invitada a tomar el té por su mejor amiga. A veces Luna tenía ideas extravagantes y también algunos amigos poco convencionales.

-Igor Karkarov acaba de llegar de su patria –dijo Luna a Hermione discretamente para que Lady McGonagall no las escuchara-, quizás él sepa algo de Viktor.

Hermione observó al extraño hombre cuya sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos, que eran azules, pero fríos e inexpresivos. No le inspiraba ni pizca de confianza.

-Señor Karkarov –dijo Luna, dispuesta a ayudar a Hermione-. Cuéntenos un poco de la gente de su país, mi esposo y yo tenemos algunas amistades allí, y desafortunadamente no hemos tenido noticias de ellos en últimos años.

Neville le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Luna, no conocían a nadie en aquella región.

-Dígame los nombres de sus amistades y si conozco el paradero de alguno de ellos con gusto puedo compartirle lo que sé.

Luna bebió de su té y sonrió alegremente.

\- Bistra Svetoslav –inventó Luna-, Donake Zornitza y Viktor Krum

-Me temo que no conozco a las primeras dos –dijo Igor-. Nunca he escuchado esos nombres.

-¿Y qué tal Viktor Krum? -exclamó Luna emocionada-. ¿Lo conoce? ¿Sabe algo de él?

Karkarov asintió.

-Me encontré a Viktor hace unos días en casa de la familia Midgen. Tengo muy buenas nuevas respecto a él. Resulta que el caballero se encuentra haciéndole la corte a la señorita Eloise Midgen. Sus padres han sellado el compromiso y la boda tendrá lugar en los próximos meses.

Hermione sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y tuvo que entonar los párpados para no soltar una lágrima.

-¿Casarse? -exclamó Hermione sin poder disimular su desconcierto.

-Así es, señorita.

-Pero… ¿cómo? –preguntó Luna-. Tengo entendido que la familia Krum se encuentra al borde de la ruina.

Igor Karkarov soltó una risa que era toda una mofa.

-¿En la ruina? Me temo que le han informado mal. Mi estimada señora Longbotton, la familia Krum sigue siendo tan noble y tan ilustre como siempre.

-¿No están en bancarrota? -preguntó Hermione.

-No, afortunadamente no, porque de lo contrario, él no podría aspirar a casarse con una dama tan distinguida como Eloise Midgen.

Hermione rodó los ojos, quería irse de allí cuanto antes. Igor Karkarov la miró preguntándose si había dicho o hecho algo incorrecto.

\- Y dígame señor Karkarov, ¿conoce a Krasimir Andonov? -preguntó Neville para distraerlo y evitar suspicacias respecto a Hermione.

-Ustedes realmente me hacen preguntarme si conozco a mis compatriotas, pero mucho me temo que he pasado bastante tiempo lejos de mi país –dijo Igor soltando una risa-. Ya no reconozco a nadie.

Hermione abandonó la casa de Luna y Neville con la moral por los suelos. McGonagall le dedicó una mirada entre severa y comprensiva al grado que Hermione no tuvo dudas de que comenzaba a sospechar algo. En su subconsciente, Hermione quiso creer que todo se trataba de una pesadilla porque su corazón se negaba a creer en las palabras de Igor Karkarov.

Viktor no podía ser capaz de jugar así con sus sentimientos. Viktor no era la clase de hombre que ofrecía matrimonio para después hacerle la corte a alguien más... ¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde estaba él si su familia estaba libre de problemas económicos? ¿Dónde estaban sus cartas? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que había asegurado estar enamorado de ella?

* * *

Hola,

Gracias por leer.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado. Tengo que admitir que lo pensé mucho para agregar o no algunas líneas del poema de William Wordsworth... Al final decidí incluirlas porque no puedo imaginar una historia de época sin el romanticismo de los poemas, espero que no les haya parecido cursi o fuera de lugar. Les dejo aquí el poema completo

 _¿Por qué estás silenciosa?_

 _¿Por qué estás silenciosa? ¿Es una planta  
tu amor, tan deleznable y pequeñita,  
que el aire de la ausencia lo marchita?  
Oye gemir la voz en mi garganta:_

 _Yo te he servido como a regia Infanta._  
 _Mendigo soy que amores solicita..._  
 _¡Oh limosna de amor! Piensa y medita_  
 _que sin tu amor mi vida se quebranta._

 _¡Háblame! no hay tormento cual la duda:_  
 _Si mi amoroso pecho te ha perdido_  
 _¿su desolada imagen no te mueve?_

 _¡No permanezcas a mis ruegos muda!_  
 _que estoy más desolado que, en su nido,_  
 _el ave a la que cubre blanca nieve._

 _William Wordsworth_

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo con el fanfic, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, y también por agregar la historia a su lista de favorites y follows.

Por favor, no se olviden de dejar reviews, la indiferencia duele y desanima. Es total y absolutamente frustrante ver que entran cientos de personas a leer la historia, y menos de una décima parte se detiene a dejar un comentario. El fanfic está escrito para ustedes. ¿Qué les cuesta regalar una opinión? Les juro que el botón de "reviews" no muerde.


	4. El reencuentro

**ROMANCES Y QUIMERAS**

 **Capítulo 4: El reencuentro.**

 _"Porque no sé si lo sabes…_

 _Pero todos los planetas orbitamos_

 _alrededor de una estrella._

 _Y tú, eres la mía"_

 _Carlos Miguel Cortés_

Hermione miró el comedor. Todo estaba dispuesto para el desayuno, desde la vajilla de porcelana inglesa hasta los suculentos platillos que la cocinera había preparado para esa mañana; sólo que había un pequeño detalle, su padre aún no había bajado a desayunar.

La chica miró el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las nueve de la mañana, su padre ya debería estar ahí, a no ser que se hubiera quedado tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera la luz del sol lo hubiera hecho levantarse de la cama.

-Voy por mi papá para poder empezar a desayunar -dijo Hermione alegremente a Lady McGonagall, antes de pasar a ocupar su lugar en la mesa del comedor.

La institutriz quiso decirle que le diera cinco minutos más, pero Hermione ya había salido corriendo con una risa traviesa entre dientes.

Tenía razones para estar alegre, el día anterior había recibido una carta atrasada de Viktor Krum, anunciándole que había llegado con bien a casa de sus padres, después de un largo viaje de París a Bulgaria, le contaba que al parecer los problemas no eran tan graves como él había imaginado, y pese a que aún no se atrevía a sacar conjeturas, quizás estaría en Inglaterra mucho antes de lo previsto… Y ninguna Eloise Midgen aparecía en el texto. De eso estaba totalmente segura puesto que ya había leído la carta por lo menos cinco veces.

Hermione llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su padre y lo escuchó murmurar que podía pasar. Con una sonrisa, echó un vistazo por la puerta de su dormitorio. Su padre apareció acostado boca arriba con el cuerpo hundido entre las cobijas.

-Padre, ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó la chica cambiando su expresión al descubrir el rostro de su papá pálido y fatigado.

-Sí, cariño. Sólo me siento un poco cansado.

-Pero…

-No es nada.

No tranquila con esas palabras, Hermione se acercó y puso su mano sobre su frente. No tenía fiebre, pero su aspecto no le gustaba nada.

-Voy a llamar al médico –dijo la chica resuelta.

-No, por favor –dijo el viejo rápido-. Sólo has el favor de dejarme dormir un rato. No es necesario llamar a un doctor por una mañana de descanso ¿O sí?

Hermione lo miró indecisa.

-Te prometo que estaré bien –aseguró el patriarca.

La chica le dio un beso en la frente y le acomodó las cobijas antes de abandonar su dormitorio.

-Papá no va a bajar a desayunar –anunció Hermione, volviendo al lado de Lady McGonagall.

-Supongo que tendremos que desayunar nosotras solas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que preparen un carruaje.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito ir a hablar con el doctor del condado.

* * *

-¡Qué alegría verlas, señorita Granger y Lady McGonagall! –saludó el doctor a las damas.

-Buen día –contestó Hermione, recibiendo el tradicional saludo en la mano.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? -preguntó el hombre, invitando a las damas a tomar asiento en su consultorio-. Espero que ninguna de las dos esté enferma.

-Gracias al cielo, no se trata de ninguna de nosotras –dijo Lady McGonagall

-Se trata de mi padre –dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente, advirtiendo una discreta tensión en el rostro de aquel hombre ante la sola mención del aristócrata-. Sé que él está enfermo y sospecho que me oculta algo, así que he venido a hablar con usted, para suplicarle que me diga la verdad. ¿Usted sabe qué tiene mi papá?

-Mi estimada dama, quizás sea el señor Granger quién tenga que decirle las cosas.

-Él se niega a hablar y yo necesito saber qué está pasando, sólo así voy a poder ayudarlo.

-Lo siento, no puedo decírselo. No soy yo el indicado.

Hermione lo miró peligrosamente.

-¡Le exijo que me lo diga! Llevó semanas viendo a mi padre toser constantemente, he advertido su rostro descolorido y su andar lento. No me pasa desapercibido su sensación de falta de aire después de hacer alguna actividad por muy leve que sea, y hasta he notado que se lleva una mano al pecho como si algo por dentro le oprimiera.

El médico sintió que se hacía pequeño, esa mujer no se iba a ir hasta no obtener la información que necesitaba.

-Por favor –pidió Hermione, modulando su voz-. Mi padre sólo me tiene a mí.

El hombre asintió, si había cometido una indiscreción con Harry Potter, también podría abrir la boca con la única hija de Ben Granger.

-Señorita Hermione, lamento informarle que desafortunadamente su padre padece de una enfermedad en el corazón.

Fue como si un madero golpeara a Hermione a la altura del pecho. Las palabras se quedaron colgadas en el aire sin que nadie hablara por varios segundos.

-Pero… ¿hay tratamiento? -preguntó Hermione débilmente.

-Me temo que no. Lamentable su padre no ha respondido a los medicamentos, y no hay nada que pueda hacerse por él. Desgraciadamente a su padre le queda muy poco tiempo de vida.

La voz se cortó en el silencio, Hermione se quedó sentada con la vista pérdida en algún punto del infinito. Lady McGonagall miró al doctor profundamente consternada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por mi papá? -preguntó la chica al cabo de una eternidad.

-Cuidar de él, dejarlo reposar, evitarle todo tipo de disgustos y emociones fuertes, procurar que no realice esfuerzos y vigilar que tome todos sus medicamentos.

Hermione asintió aún con todo el impacto de la noticia reflejado en su rostro, tenía en el pecho aquella sensación líquida que antecede a las lágrimas.

-Mis estimadas damas, no está por demás que les diga que pueden contar conmigo. Si Ben Granger se pone mal en cualquier momento, con gusto puedo ir a verlo, no importa la hora.

-Le agradezco mucho, doctor –murmuró Hermione con los ojos húmedos.

* * *

Hermione contempló una vez más el paisaje desde lo alto de una colina llena de cedros, pronto caería una tormenta y el viento jugaba con sus rizos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro sin ningún control. No podía evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas a raudales. Después de su visita al consultorio del médico, había regresado a casa y visitado a su padre, encontrándolo todavía adormilado. Había insistido en que comiera y hasta lo convenció para que se diera un buen baño, pero después de eso, el hombre volvió a dormirse, sin que ella pudiera hablar con él.

A pesar de que sabía que debía pasar con su padre la mayor parte del tiempo posible, necesitaba esos minutos de soledad para reflexionar y tomar nuevas fuerzas para apoyarlo. Tenía que ordenar de alguna manera sus ideas y pensamientos, aprovechando para ello la admirable vista que le ofrecía la naturaleza.

-Buen día, Hermione.

La chica se giró sobre su espalda, Harry Potter venía subiendo la colina para llegar al sitio donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendida de su habilidad para encontrarla.

-Fui al pueblo y me encontré con Lady McGonagall. Tengo una debilidad que no puedo controlar y que me hace preguntar por ti. Me dijo que después de la hora de la comida, habías salido a caminar… Llevo un buen rato buscándote por los alrededores.

Hermione le sonrió, era increíble la manera en que él se preocupaba por ella y aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has estado llorando? –preguntó el moreno al advertir esos ojos bonitos húmedos.

Sin contestar palabra alguna, Hermione se lanzó sobre él, rodeándolo en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Mi papá! –murmuró Hermione entre sollozos-. ¡Papá está enfermo y no hay nada que pueda hacerse por él!

Harry comprendió todo en ese instante y la abrazó contra sí, deseando consolarla de alguna manera. Finalmente la chica se había enterado de la enfermedad de su padre.

-Hermione, sé que en estos momentos, ninguna palabra servirá de consuelo y en todo lo que yo diga, vas a encontrar frases vacías y sin sentido… Pero, ningún ser humano puede escapar del dolor. La vida, la enfermedad y la muerte forman parte de nuestra existencia.

-¡Yo no quiero perder a mi papá!

Harry rodeó su cintura con sus manos en un gesto extremadamente protector.

-Herm, la vida no nos pregunta qué es lo que queremos, a veces, simplemente nos da y nos quita.

Hermione volvió a sollozar, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus cabezas, pero eso no los hizo romper su abrazo.

-Me siento tan inútil por no saber cómo ayudarlo –murmuró Hermione.

-Puedes hacer muchas cosas por él –dijo Harry, besando su frente-. Tienes que ser muy fuerte para apoyarlo y cuidarlo…

-Ni siquiera sé cómo abordar el tema.

-Siéntate junto a él enfrente de la chimenea, tómalo de la mano y dile lo mucho que lo quieres.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Hermione, y por un momento interminable los dos se miraron a los ojos. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, y algunas de ellas, llegaron a confundirse con las lágrimas de Hermione. Harry pasó su pulgar sobre sus mejillas rosadas, secando un par de gotas. La chica curvó sus labios en una nueva sonrisa, jamás se imaginó que una caricia pudiera transmitir tantas emociones.

Un relámpago se escuchó intensamente, su luz cubrió la colina por unos segundos y la tormenta se soltó con toda su fuerza. Harry sintió el pelo sobre su rostro y la camisa pegada a su cuerpo, y pensó que tenían que buscar un lugar para cubrirse del agua, pero sus brazos se negaban a soltar a Hermione. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, Harry quiso devolverle el gesto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hermione se acercó y cerró su boca con sus labios con una ternura que resultó devastadora.

El ruido de la lluvia los aisló del resto del condado y sus bocas se dejaron llevar por el torrente de emociones que sentían. Los labios de Hermione eran cándidos y sensibles. Los de Harry demandantes y apasionados. Sus besos sabían a lluvia y a tierra húmeda. A tardes de verano y a madera de cedro. A complicidad… Y a amor, tierno y recién sembrado.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre el condado y en casa de la familia Granger, la servidumbre se encargó de retirar la vajilla después de la cena. Hermione vio a su padre ir a sentarse a su sillón favorito, justo enfrente de la chimenea.

Con pasos sigilosos, Hermione entró al salón con dos tazas de chocolate caliente que ella misma había preparado, y se sentó al lado de su padre, tal y como Harry se lo había sugerido. El señor Granger miró la tez blanca de su hija, y sus ojos castaños, llenos de ternura, le hicieron saber que conocía su secreto.

Ben Granger tomó la mano de Hermione y la apretó con fuerza. La castaña se apoyó en su regazo.

-Te amo –murmuró Hermione.

-Y yo a ti –contestó el señor Granger, besando su frente-. Dios sabe que no miento al decirte que eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida.

Hermione besó sus ojos, luchando por contener un par de lágrimas.

-Quiero que me prometas algo- murmuró Ben Granger poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla para que ella lo mirara-. Quiero verte sonreír… No quiero que sientas tristeza por mí. Piensa que todo lo que sucede en esta vida es para bien.

-Jamás podré sonreír sin ti.

-Claro que sí. La vida te colmará de razones para ser feliz… Piensa que yo iré a reunirme con tu madre, y desde el lugar donde nos encontremos, siempre estaremos enviándote nuestras bendiciones.

Hermione apretó los ojos para no soltar sus lágrimas, y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, le sonrió. Ben Granger la abrazó y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Los minutos pasaron en silencio, no era necesario decirse nada más. El tiempo que les quedará juntos, lo aprovecharían al máximo. Los dos se apretaron de las manos y se quedaron contemplando el fuego de la chimenea hasta la llegada de la madrugada.

* * *

-Por aquí, buen hombre, por este pasillo llegamos al comedor, esta es la puerta que conduce a la cocina y a la bodega, hacia allá se encuentra la escalera principal para subir a las habitaciones, y al fondo está la biblioteca.

El caballero volvió a observar la estancia, no tenía ningún reparo en aquel lugar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece la casa? -preguntó el casero

-Perfecta, la tomaré en renta por dos meses.

-Excelente elección, caballero –dijo el anfitrión complacido-. Haré el contrato inmediatamente.

-Se lo agradezco.

El viejo casero tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir el contrato.

-Discúlpeme usted, pero olvidé su nombre, ¿sería tan amable de recordármelo?

El caballero hizo una mueca divertido y le dijo:

-¡Viktor Krum!

-Cierto –dijo el arrendador, ocultando un gesto olvidadizo-. Yo soy Horace Slughorn, y aparte de que seré su casero, también seré su vecino.

-Me parece bien –dijo Viktor.

-Si no es indiscreción, ¿puedo saber por qué nada más se quedará dos meses en Inglaterra?

-El plazo es tentativo, quizás me interese por su casa mucho más tiempo del que usted cree.

-¿Alguna situación en particular lo ha traído al condado?

Viktor negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Hermione.

-¿No tiene amistades aquí?

-Me temo que no –dijo Viktor. "Sólo una linda prometida" -pensó para si con orgullo.

-Oh, entonces tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto –dijo Slughorn entusiasmado-. Organizaré una fiesta para que usted pueda conocer a los habitantes de la comarca.

-Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nuevo inquilino. La gente del condado tiene que conocerlo. No es falsa modestia, pero tiene que creerme cuando le digo que yo aquí conozco a la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa. Así que no se preocupe, este fin de semana daré un baile donde tendrá la oportunidad de hacer nuevas amistades.

-Si ese es su deseo, no tengo porqué oponerme. Si gusta puede invitar a todo el condado, pero quiero pedirle un gran favor...

-Usted dirá

-¿Podría reservarme una invitación?

-Por supuesto, ¿a nombre de quién?

-Familia Granger.

Slughorn sonrió, comenzando a comprender el motivo de la visita de aquel extranjero.

-Cuente con ello, mi buen amigo.

-Gracias -dijo el caballero-. Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría instalarme y desempacar mis pertenencias.

-Adelante, está usted en su nueva casa.

Viktor salió a la entrada de la construcción con un par de mozos para que lo ayudarán a bajar las maletas del carruaje que había alquilado.

Los mozos rápidamente dejaron todo en las diferentes habitaciones, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Viktor, pero en cuanto el búlgaro vio que uno de los criados sostenía uno de sus paquetes como si se tratará de cualquier baratija, corrió a quitárselo.

-¡Espere! –dijo Viktor, sosteniendo el paquete entre sus manos como si fuera un tesoro-. Este objeto es de sumo cuidado.

-Lo siento, señor –se disculpó el mozo.

-Está bien–dijo Viktor con indulgencia-. Encárguese del resto del equipaje. Yo me encargaré de este cuadro.

-Sí, señor.

Viktor sostuvo entre sus manos el lienzo que Hermione le había enviado, entró con él al salón de su nueva casa y colgó el cuadro en el muro principal.

* * *

-Señor, ha llegado un sobre de parte del señor Horace Slughorn -dijo el ama de llaves de la familia Granger al aristócrata.

-Muchas gracias, puede retirarse -dijo Ben, haciendo a un lado el periódico y recibiendo el sobre.

-¿Pasa algo malo, papá? -preguntó Hermione, soltando su libro y parándose junto a él.

-Oh, nada de eso -dijo el patriarca con voz apacible-. Simplemente se trata de una invitación para un baile que ofrece el viejo Slughorn.

Hermione recordó a un hombre de ojos azules y casi calvo, cuyo principal interés era rodearse de gente importante e influyente, organizando para ello grandes fiestas.

-El señor Slughorn es muy generoso al considerarnos sus invitados, pero no creo que sea buena idea asistir -dijo Hermione, velando por la salud de su padre.

-Ciertamente yo no puedo ir, pero no veo ningún inconveniente en que tú vayas acompañada de Lady McGonagall y bajo la protección del matrimonio Longbotton.

-No quiero dejarlo solo -dijo la chica inmediatamente.

-Me siento muy bien, y quiero que vayas a ese baile en representación mía.

-Insisto en que prefiero quedarme en casa con usted.

-¡Oh, no! No consentiré que te prives de unas cuantas horas de esparcimiento.

Hermione miró la invitación y se preguntó si la familia Potter también habría sido convocada. Lo más probable era que sí, dado que eran una de las familias más honorables del condado.

-Le diré a Lady McGonagall que mandé llamar a Madame Malkin para que te haga un vestido nuevo -dijo Ben Granger con una sonrisa socarrona.

Hermione no lo contradijo, la sola idea de volver a ver a Harry en el baile, la hizo sonreír por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

La nueva casa de Viktor Krum estaba atiborrada de risas y de gente charlando. Las mujeres vestían una gran variedad de estilos y colores, y los hombres iban de traje de etiqueta. Las risas y la música invadían el lujoso salón; y varios mozos iban de un lado para otro ofreciendo suculentos bocadillos y generosas bebidas.

Un carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia y de él descendieron dos caballeros, Sirius Black y Harry Potter.

-Slughorn sí que sabe organizar fiestas -comentó Sirius burlonamente subiendo la escalinata y observando el lugar-. No había visto tanta gente desde hace una década.

Harry apuró el paso, deseoso de encontrarse con la hija de Ben Granger para invitarla a bailar.

-Desde que ya no tengo que sacarte de las orejas para asistir a los grandes eventos sociales, me haces correr como caballo de carreras –protestó Sirius, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo que le causaba subir escaleras.

Harry rio contento, acomodando su pechera de jaretas mientras sus gemelos resplandecían en sus muñecas. Se sentía tan afortunado por la llegada de Hermione a su vida, que el recuerdo de Ginny no era más que una sombra lejana.

En la entrada del gran salón, el organizador y su nuevo inquilino estaban recibiendo a todos los invitados.

-Buenas noches -dijo Harry, saludando a Slughorn con un apretón de manos.

-¡Harry, qué gusto que hayan considerado mi invitación! -dijo el viejo, sonriendo alegremente.

-No nos hubiéramos perdido este baile por nada del mundo -dijo Sirius con desfachatez, saludando al noble-. Desafortunadamente, James y Lily no pudieron acompañarnos, pero te envían sus saludos.

-Gracias -dijo Slughorn con amabilidad.

Harry sonrió de lado, sus padres siempre guardaban un espacio para ellos, y ese fin de semana, habían salido a su casa de Kent.

-Ahora caballeros, permítanme presentarles al señor Viktor Krum –dijo el casero-. Viktor, ellos son los señores Sirius Black y Harry Potter.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Harry, intercambiando un apretón de manos con él.

-Encantado de conocerlo -repuso el búlgaro.

-Viktor es mi nuevo inquilino -dijo Slughorn con voz ladina, mientras Sirius y Viktor se saludaban-. Nos hace el honor de visitarnos desde Bulgaria.

Harry miró al extranjero y por alguna misteriosa razón sintió una inexplicable y franca antipatía hacia él.

-El señor Viktor tiene negocios en París, sobresale en esas actividades raras que la gente llama deportes, y es un gran conocedor del arte -continuó Slughorn-. Resulta que él mismo se encargó de decorar el salón con algunas pinturas que trajo directamente de Francia.

Sólo por no parecer grosero, Harry miró los muros del salón, observando rápidamente los cuadros que decoraban las paredes, si bien eran bonitos, ninguno de ellos resaltaba realmente… Ninguno salvo uno… Un lienzo que tenía plasmado un río con varias rocas delimitando su cauce, árboles y flores a los alrededores, un puente de madera, y un cielo con nubes y destellos rojos.

Harry hubiera reconocido ese cuadro entre mil. Sabía perfectamente bien quién lo había pintado. Y hasta podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse, dónde y cuándo había sido pintado… No necesitaba acercarse para ver la firma, porque sabía de sobra que ese cuadro pertenecía a Hermione Jane Granger…

…Y la primera pregunta que cruzó su pensamiento fue qué hacía ese intruso con aquella magnífica pintura. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta él?

-Lindo cuadro -comentó Harry con la boca seca.

Viktor esbozo una sonrisa tonta entre los labios, y Harry sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas se paralizaba.

-Oh, fue un regalo muy especial -murmuró Viktor.

-Ya veo –dijo Harry, su usual amabilidad se perdió de súbito.

Viktor lo miró preguntándose si había dicho o hecho algo malo. Harry apretó los puños con coraje y no quiso hacer más comentarios. No quería que el nombre de Hermione saliera a relucir.

-¿Y tu distinguida prima, Sirius? -preguntó Slughorn al notar el ambiente tenso-. ¿Crees que Bellatrix nos haga el honor de acompañarnos esta noche?

-¡No! -dijo Sirius-. Afortunadamente, "mi prima" se ha ido con un hombre del condado vecino y ahora tengo el gusto de no verla a menudo… El hecho de que finalmente esa mujer haya dejado al imbécil de su marido, ha sido una bendición para mí.

-He escuchado que la noticia devastó a Rodolphus -insistió Slughorn.

-Sólo por unos días, después encontró consuelo en algunas mujeres de dudosa reputación.

-Celebro oírlo -dijo Horace con una sonora carcajada.

-Jóvenes caballeros -dijo Sirius, mirando a Harry y a Krum alternativamente-. Aquí hay una lección que tienen que aprender: "los cuernos son como los dientes, duelen mucho al salir, pero después ayudan a comer".

-Si me disculpan, iré por una bebida -dijo Harry con brusquedad, apartándose con toda la intención de buscar a Hermione entre los invitados; sin embargo, su pesquiza resultó infructuosa porque ella no había llegado todavía.

* * *

Con uno de los vestidos más bonitos y elegantes de la noche, Hermione llegó a la entrada de la residencia de Slughorn, subió la escalera y vislumbró el gran salón. Lady McGonagall iba siguiéndole los pasos, reprendiéndola por no haber llevado un abrigo o una capa esa noche. Hermione se defendió diciendo que hacía un clima maravilloso. Además llevaba un collar con dije de zafiro que había heredado de su madre y deseaba lucir aquella joya como una forma de guardar su memoria. Lady McGonagall soltó un suspiro mientras Hermione acomodaba unos cuantos rizos que caían sobre sus hombros.

-¡Bienvenida, señorita Granger! -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica sintió un temblor en su labio inferior al reconocer la voz de Viktor Krum. Lentamente se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos del búlgaro, caminando con una enorme sonrisa hacia ella.

-¿Viktor?

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por volver a verte –dijo el muchacho, tomando su mano entre las suyas e inclinándose para ofrecerle el acostumbrado beso.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza tratando de mantener la mayor serenidad posible, pero sus ojos reflejaban todas las emociones que estaban estallando dentro de ella. Ni siquiera en su más desacertado sueño, hubiera podido imaginar que se encontraría con Viktor en ese baile.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí –murmuró Hermione finalmente.

Él le sonrió feliz.

-Llegué esta semana. Mi viejo casero insistió en organizar este baile y a mí me pareció el pretexto perfecto para reencontrarme contigo.

Ella curvó sus labios sonriendo. McGonagall se aclaró la garganta para indicarle a Hermione que ella estaba ahí, o por lo menos para hacer que Hermione volviera a tocar el suelo con los pies y dejara de mirar a ese desconocido como si no existiera nadie más alrededor.

Slughorn se acercó para dar la bienvenida a la hija de Ben Granger, y después de un saludo cordial, presentó a su inquilino con Hermione, sin saber que ambos jóvenes ya se conocían de antaño. Acto seguido Slughorn se retiró para charlar con Madame Pomfrey.

-Lady McGonagall, Viktor es un viejo amigo de París –informó Hermione-. Viktor, ella es mi institutriz.

La vieja dama le dirigió una mirada seria al tiempo que Viktor se inclinaba y besaba su mano con caballerosidad.

-Un gusto conocerla, Lady McGonagall.

-Igualmente -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que no cubrió todo su rostro.

Hermione tuvo la incómoda sensación de estar siendo vigilada por alguien y miró hacia la pista, buscando entre la concurrencia al observador, pero todos los invitados parecían estar atentos a la música y al baile.

-Lady McGonagall, ¿me permitiría bailar con la señorita Granger? -dijo Viktor con su tono más educado, dirigiéndose a la vieja dama pero mirando a Hermione.

-Si ella acepta –contestó McGonagall, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

Hermione sonrió contrariada y miró a su alrededor, buscando un par de ojos verdes en medio del tumulto. Viktor observó que Hermione había vacilado con su propuesta, y por un momento, pensó que ella iba a rechazar su invitación, sin embargo, la chica le extendió su mano en el último segundo, y los dos se dirigieron al centro de la pista al tiempo que la orquesta volvía a tocar.

-¡Estás resplandeciente esta noche! – comentó Viktor sin poder ocultar su admiración por ella.

-Gracias, tú también luces muy bien -dijo Hermione para corresponder a su cumplido, pero la realidad era que no estaba mintiendo.

-Fue un viaje muy largo, pero valió la pena -atinó a decir Viktor con una sonrisa, sosteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos lleno de júbilo.

-Nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí -admitió ella.

-¿Estás sorprendida?

-Mucho.

-He atravesado cientos de millas en el menor tiempo posible con tal de verte.

-Tenía tantos días sin saber de ti...

-Lamento no haber escrito a menudo en las últimas semanas, pero eso no quiere decir que hayas estado lejos de mis pensamientos un solo día.

Hermione sonrió, pero su cabeza era un torbellino de dudas. Quería saber tantas cosas relacionadas con su viaje a Bulgaria.

-¿Le rentaste a Horace Slughorn esta casa? -preguntó Hermione con serenidad, tratando de ir aclarando punto por punto.

-Sí, el precio ha sido un poco excesivo, pero dada la cercanía de nuestra boda, no puedo ofrecerte menos. He pagado el alquiler de dos meses, pero Horace sabe que puedo quedarme por más tiempo y no tiene reparo en ello.

Una extraña sensación de incomodidad invadió a Hermione, por un segundo, le pareció que Viktor estaba adelantando muchas cosas.

-¿Has observado que decoré la estancia? -dijo Viktor, señalando uno de los muros.

Hermione siguió el ritmo de la música y discretamente se volvió para mirar el lugar donde Viktor había señalado. El lienzo que ella había pintado yacía en una de las paredes a la vista de todos los invitados.

La chica rodó los ojos. El recuerdo de Harry Potter queriendo comprar ese cuadro vino a su mente, y por un fugaz instante, Hermione deseo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Ha sido un regalo magnífico, Hermione. Mil gracias por pintarlo.

Ella asintió afable.

-¿Cómo está tu familia? -preguntó Hermione con toda la intención de cambiar el tema.

-Bien -contestó Viktor sin poder evitar una mueca de disgusto ante la simple mención de sus parientes, un gesto que a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Y los negocios?

-Ya todo está en orden.

Hermione clavó sus ojos en él, esas palabras estaban mucho muy lejos de poder tranquilizarla.

-Viktor, sé que algo ha pasado y necesito saber qué es -dijo la chica, recordando la conversación de Igor Karkarov en casa de los Longbotton.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hermione?

-¡A Eloise Midgen! -soltó Hermione, mirándolo seriamente.

Viktor pareció turbado y hasta la lengua se le trabó antes de poder decir sus siguientes palabras:

-¿Eloise Midgen? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

-¿De verdad, existe?

-Es la hija de un noble -respondió finalmente Viktor.

Hermione quiso soltarse y parar de bailar, pero ella misma no era la viva imagen de la rectitud y también tenía una historia bien guardada que en algún día cercano tendría que confesar.

-Te daré una explicación -dijo Viktor, reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Hermione volvió a moverse siguiendo la música y con los ojos le hizo una seña a Viktor para que comenzará a hablar.

-Fue una trampa, Hermione -dijo el búlgaro-. No quise tocar el tema en nuestras cartas debido a la delicadeza del asunto… Mis padres querían que fuera a Bulgaria para comprometerme con la señorita Midgen. Buscaron varios pretextos para hacerme viajar de Francia a mi país, pero como en aquel entonces, tú estabas en París, yo siempre me negué a ir. Poco tiempo después de que volviste a Inglaterra, ellos inventaron que estaban al borde de la ruina para obligarme a volver. Hasta fueron capaces de decir que mi padre estaba enfermo y que podría ir a la cárcel si no pagaba sus deudas.

-Entonces, ¿no están en bancarrota?

Viktor negó con la cabeza como si se avergonzará de la clase de familia que tenía.

-Cuando llegué a Bulgaria me di cuenta de que todo era un engaño, pero mis padres ya habían hecho las negociaciones con la familia Midgen para el compromiso. El rumor se corrió por toda la sociedad y el mundo entero dio por hecho que me casaría con ella.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Viktor, ¿has peleado con tu familia?

El búlgaro asintió, mirándola con fervor.

-Desafié a mis padres por ti.

Hermione se mordió el labio y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió.

-¿Le diste la espalda a tu familia? -preguntó Hermione deseando escuchar un "no" por repuesta.

-Sí, tomé la herencia que me dejo mi abuelo y rompí con mis padres para poder viajar hasta aquí.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Ellos son tu familia! Son los seres que te dieron la vida. No tenías que dejarlos por mí.

-Hermione, mi corazón es tuyo, no de Eloise Midgen. Si mis padres no quieren entenderlo, no me importa.

-Pero, no puedes enojarte con ellos.

-¿Crees que no tengo razones para estar disgustado? Ellos inventaron una situación desesperada, quisieron comprometerme con Eloise Midgen y trataron de impedir mi viaje a Inglaterra… La única justificación que encuentro para estos actos tan viles es que no te conocen, y que por esa simple razón han actuado así, porque si te conocieran estarían más que complacidos con nuestra boda.

Fue como si una nube negra se posara sobre Hermione porque la palabra boda se quedó flotando en el aire.

-No quiero que mi familia te robé el sueño -dijo Viktor al observar la falta de entusiasmo de Hermione-. Estoy seguro que en cuanto te conozcan, te van a aceptar y te van querer tanto como yo.

-Es que no podemos casarnos en estas circunstancias.

-En lo que a mí respecta, no necesito de la bendición de mi padre para convertirte en mi esposa.

Hermione pasó saliva, quizás eran todas las emociones de la noche, pero no alcanzaba a verse como la compañera de Viktor Krum.

-¿Cuándo puedo ir a hablar con tu padre para pedirle tu mano? –preguntó Viktor.

-Espera unos días -dijo Hermione sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Viktor estaba llevando las cosas-. Mi papá no sabe nada de ti.

-¿Aún no lo has preparado? -preguntó Viktor contrariado.

-Decidí esperar a que estuvieras aquí.

-Entonces, no veo razón alguna para seguir esperando. ¿Por qué no me presentas con él?

-Dame tiempo para hablar con él, está muy enfermo del corazón y no puede recibir emociones fuertes.

Viktor la miró conmocionado por la noticia. Hermione se sentía como si estuviera en el centro de un laberinto buscando una salida.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para presentar a Viktor con su padre? ¿Realmente ella deseaba que ambos se conocieran? ¿El verdadero motivo por el que estaba pidiendo unos días era por la enfermedad de su padre o había algo más relacionado con ella?

* * *

Harry lo había visto todo desde un rincón apartado. Desde que Hermione entró al salón, saludó a Viktor y él la sacó a bailar, él no les había quitado los ojos de encima. Era más que obvio que esa pareja se conocía de tiempo atrás y además se entendían. Su forma de bailar y su manera de conversar daban a entender que eran más que un par de viejos conocidos... Y por si eso fuera poco, estaba la existencia del cuadro… Aquel cuadro que Hermione había pintado y que él ingenuamente había intentado comprar, era uno de los tesoros de Viktor Krum.

Harry dio de vueltas, debatiéndose si debía ir a hablar con Hermione y matar a ese intruso, o debía marcharse de ahí cuánto antes.

-¿Qué soy para ella? –se preguntó Harry, revolviéndose el cabello-. ¿Es que Hermione todo este tiempo solamente ha estado jugando conmigo? ¿Cómo es posible que ella esté prendada de ese infeliz, mientras que yo estoy enamorado de ella hasta la médula de los huesos? ¿Acaso no significo nada para ella? ¿Qué hay de ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas ante mis galanterías? ¿Y esa sonrisa preciosa que ella me dedicaba cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban? ¿Y su manera de preocuparse por mí cuando brinqué por su ventana? ¿Y ese abrazo interminable debajo de la lluvia? ¿Y nuestros besos? Si bien varias veces le robé un beso, otros fueron dados de buen gusto… Entonces, ¿qué hace ella bailando con Viktor Krum sin siquiera advertir mi presencia? ¡No! Ella no se va a salir con la suya... Las cosas no se van a quedar así. ¡Exijo una explicación!

-¡Quiero hablar con usted! -dijo Harry, llegando hasta el lugar donde Lady McGonagall se encontraba vigilando el baile de Hermione y Viktor.

-¡Señor Potter! -exclamó la dama, sorprendida por su arrebato.

-¡Venga conmigo! -exigió Harry, tomándola del brazo y alejándola del resto de los invitados.

Lady McGonagall lo siguió hasta un balcón apartado.

-Señor Potter, ¿quiere decirme que le ocurre?

-¿Y usted me lo pregunta? -exclamó Harry loco de celos-. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta de con quién está bailando Hermione? ¿Quiere explicarme qué hay entre ella y ese hombre que acaba de llegar al condado?

-No lo sé -dijo McGonagall, guardando para sí, la expresión "no lo sé con certeza".

-¡Quiero hablar con Hermione! -ordenó Harry-. Tiene que hacer que se deshaga de ese extranjero y que vaya a la fuente en cinco minutos. Allí estaré esperándola.

-¿Acaso está usted loco? -preguntó Minerva escandalizada.

-¡De remate! -exclamó Harry con una voz que era todo un rugido-. Y si no lleva a Hermione a la fuente en menos de cinco minutos, le juro que armaré el escándalo del siglo.

McGonagall se quedó con la boca abierta viendo a Harry alejarse a zancadas.

* * *

-¡Señor Krum! –dijo McGonagall, llegando veloz hasta donde el búlgaro se encontraba hablando con Hermione.

-Lady McGonagall, ¿dónde se había metido? –preguntó Viktor-. Hermione y yo acabamos de saludar al matrimonio Longbotton.

-Si me disculpa, tengo que llevarme a Hermione un momento.

La chica la miró contrariada. Lady McGonagall le lanzó una mirada de advertencia indicándole que ni siquiera se le ocurriera contradecirla.

-¿Nos das un minuto, Viktor? –pidió Hermione, disculpándose.

-Por supuesto.

Hermione tomó sus faldas con las manos y siguió a Lady McGonagall, alejándose del bullicio del baile.

-¿Me puede explicar qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione, siguiéndole los pasos.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo –dijo McGonagall con voz severa.

-¿Quién?

-¡Potter!

Hermione tragó grueso presintiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Le debes una explicación a ese muchacho y vas a ir a dársela en este momento –exclamó McGonagall.

-No puedo hablar con él –dijo Hermione deteniéndose, sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

-Por supuesto que vas a ir a darle la cara –gritó McGonagall, jalándola del brazo-. ¡Por todos los cielos, Hermione Granger! ¿Qué es eso de tener dos novios? ¿Es que acaso la semana tiene ocho días?

-Harry no es mi novio…

-¡A otra con ese cuento! -exclamó McGonagall, perdiendo la paciencia-. Mira nada más qué colección de caballeros te guardas: Potter, Krum y Crouch… Nadie en nuestra sociedad ve con buenos ojos que una mujer tenga más de una pareja… Si esto llega a saberse, te vas a quedar como flor de pantano: sola y enlodada.

-Lady McGonagall, yo no planeé esto –dijo la dama, dándose cuenta del desastre que había provocado-. Viktor desapareció y Harry fue tan galante y persistente que…

-¡Será mejor que guardes tus explicaciones para Harry Potter! -profirió McGonagall, arrastrando a Hermione hasta la fuente.

* * *

-¡Cinco minutos! –dijo Mcgonagall llegando con Hermione hasta la fuente desierta y encontrando a Harry allí, caminando en círculo-. ¡Les daré cinco minutos! Ni uno más.

McGonagall se apartó una distancia prudente. Las miradas de Harry y Hermione se encontraron. Él tenía hielo en los ojos y la miró de tal forma que Hermione bajó la vista por un breve segundo, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada.

-Acabo de ver el cuadro de "tu tía" colgado en el muro de la nueva casa de Viktor Krum y no he dejado de preguntarme cómo llegó ahí –dijo Harry haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de ella.

-En realidad ese cuadro lo pinté para Viktor –dijo Hermione tratando de ser lo más honesta posible, a pesar de que sabía que era demasiado tarde para ello-. Cuando intentaste comprarme el cuadro, Lady McGonagall estaba escuchándonos, yo no podía decirte la verdad delante de ella y por eso te dije que el cuadro era para mi tía.

Él la miró duramente, se sentía increíblemente traicionado.

-¿Acaso te complace jugar con los sentimientos de ese hombre al grado de hacerle emotivos regalos?

-Yo jamás podría jugar con los sentimientos de Viktor –se defendió la dama, encarando al ojiverde.

-Entonces… ¿has estado jugando con los míos, Hermione Granger?

-¡No! – dijo ella, sin poder entender cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.

-Pues eso no es lo que parece, señorita.

-Yo quise contarte la verdad y ser honesta contigo, pero el día que intenté hablarte de Viktor, tú ni siquiera me creíste.

" _Mi padre no lo sabe, pero yo estoy enamorada de un hombre al que conocí en París y con quien pienso casarme"_. El recuerdo de aquellas palabras solamente caló más hondo en el corazón de Harry. Para ser justos, ella sí había intentado aclarar las cosas, y él había sido tan imbécil que creyó que todo se trataba de una pequeña mentira para ahuyentarlo.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, deseando despertar de aquel mal sueño. ¿Por qué justo cuando pensaba que su siguiente paso con Hermione era formalizar su relación, aparecía ese hombre?

-Por favor, escúchame -pidió Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos-. Yo nunca quise jugar contigo. Conocí a Viktor en París en casa de una amiga llamada Fleur Delacour, mantuvimos una amistad secreta a base de cartas y antes de partir a Inglaterra, él me pidió que me casará con él.

-¿Y aceptaste? -preguntó Harry con una rabieta casi infantil.

Hermione vaciló antes de poder contestar, los ojos de él estaban fijos en ella.

-Sí –dijo Hermione, deseando que el mundo terminara en el siguiente segundo.

El joven aristócrata se quedó perplejo por unos instantes, quería matar a Viktor por haber puesto sus ojos en la mujer que amaba, sin importarle siquiera que Viktor la hubiera conocido primero.

-¿Y cuándo vas a decirle a Krum que no podrás cumplir con tu palabra, porque mientras él estaba en Francia, tú y yo nos conocimos y nos enamoramos? -preguntó Harry, organizando sus pensamientos y tratando de ejercer el poco autocontrol que tenía de sí mismo.

Hermione pasó saliva al escuchar esas palabras. Harry no podía estar hablando en serio. A pesar de que sentía una corriente de energía cada vez que veía al ojiverde, ella no podía estar enamorada de él, siendo la novia de Viktor.

-No puedo hacer lo que tú me pides –murmuró la dama.

-¿Por qué?

-Entiende que le he dado mi palabra -dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta-. La promesa de matrimonio ya está hecha.

-¡Hermione Granger, tú no lo amas! ¡Tienes que retractarte!

-Él desafió a su familia por mí, viajó cientos de millas con tal de verme y rentó esta casa para poder vivir en el condado. Yo no puedo romper con él.

-Lo que estás diciendo no es justo para nadie -dijo Harry acercándose a su cara peligrosamente-. Estás confundiendo el sentido del deber con el amor.

-No trates de ordenar mis sentimientos. Viktor es el hombre con quien compartiré mi vida.

-¿Y qué he sido yo para ti? -exclamó Harry sin poder ocultar su disgusto -. ¿Fui el entretenimiento de este verano? ¿Un pañuelo de lágrimas? ¿Un premio de consolación mientras esperabas la llegada de tu novio?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, no había palabras para definir todo lo que él significaba para ella.

-Por supuesto, callas porque está claro que no he sido más que el juguete de una niña rica -dijo Harry con una mezcla de coraje y resentimiento.

-No es así, Harry. Has sido un apoyo incondicional, un amigo en quién aprendí a confiar, la mano generosa que siempre me ha brindado su ayuda, y…

Hermione guardó silencio, había estado a punto de decirle algo que ni siquiera a si misma se había confesado.

-¿Y? -preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas y colocando sus manos en la estilizada cintura de la chica-. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitir que estás enamorada de mí? ¿Por qué no aceptas que mis sentimientos son totalmente correspondidos?

-No digas más -pidió Hermione, tratando de librarse de su abrazo. Era en vano excavar más profundo dentro de su corazón, aquella relación jamás podría pasar de una amistad-. Por favor, Harry, entiende que tengo la obligación de casarme con Viktor.

-¡Sobre mi tumba! -gritó Harry, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame! –dijo Hermione, tratando de apartarlo, pues sería totalmente impropio si alguno de los invitados los viera de esa manera.

En vez de hacer lo que ella le pedía, Harry se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los de Hermione, besándola con pasión. Contrario a todas las normas de comportamiento de la sociedad inglesa, Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los labios de Harry. A pesar de que él tenía razones de sobra para estar disgustado con ella, en ese momento, la besaba con tal intensidad que parecía que para eso había nacido... Y ella le correspondió con toda su ternura, sin querer detenerse a pensar en todas las cosas que los rodeaban.

* * *

Lady McGonagall contempló desde la distancia a Harry besando a Hermione, y decidió no intervenir en ello. No había nadie más cerca de la fuente como para que la reputación de los jóvenes estuviera en riesgo. Y Hermione tenía que descubrir un poco de las caricias propias de una pareja para poder definir sus sentimientos.

-¿Ha visto a Hermione? -preguntó una voz gruesa detrás de ella.

La dama volvió la cabeza asustada. Viktor Krum estaba parado por un lado de ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Le pregunté si ha visto a Hermione, creí que estaba con usted...

Las palabras de Viktor quedaron suspendidas en el aire, ante sus ojos tuvo la visión de una fuente y de una pareja besándose con poco decoro… Lo primero que Viktor identificó en aquella oscuridad fue un vestido azul y unos hermosos rizos que caían como cascada sobre la delicada espalda femenina. Lo segundo que identificó lo dejo sin aliento: un rostro bien definido que no podía ser otro que el de Hermione Granger... Y junto a ella, estaba precisamente aquel caballero que había elogiado el cuadro que ella misma había pintado... Viktor se llevó las manos a sus ojos, deseando haber visto mal, aquella imagen no podía ser cierta. Hermione Granger no podía estar ahí, besándose con otro hombre.

-Señor Viktor…

-Pensé que usted era la institutriz de Hermione, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es más que una alcahueta –la interrumpió Viktor con rudeza.

La dama abrió la boca asombrada, nunca antes alguien la había llamado así. Viktor caminó resuelto hasta la fuente, deseando intervenir en esa escena, pero Lady McGonagall corrió a detenerlo.

-Espere, señor Krum. Por favor, no haga un escándalo.

Viktor pateó el pasto y aventó unas ramas caídas de los árboles. Todo su ser se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Y quizás lo único que lo hizo desistir de su deseo de ir a exigir justicia, fue el brazo de la vieja dama aferrándose a él.

-Se lo suplico -murmuró McGonagall.

-Dígale a Hermione que ahora comprendo el motivo por el que no puedo ir a hablar con su padre para pedir su mano -dijo Viktor alejándose con una mirada de total decepción.

McGonagall se llevó las manos a la cabeza apesadumbrada. Vaya lío que había armado esa cría.

* * *

-Te amo -murmuró Harry en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

Hermione no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Harry volvió a besarla, sintiendo cómo toda su tensión disminuía al apretar los labios de esa niña contra los suyos. No mentía al decirle lo que sentía.

-No voy a perderte, Hermione.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se sentía tan confundida por todas las emociones que Harry le hacía sentir con sus besos.

-Vas a tener que definir qué es lo que sientes –dijo Harry, besando su frente-. Una relación a base de cartas no es amor. No puedes decir que estás enamorada de Viktor, si nunca has tenido la oportunidad de tratarlo realmente. No puedes quedarte con él por miedo a lastimarlo o porque sientas la obligación de cumplir una promesa. Y mucho menos puedes darle la espalda a todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-No quiero lastimarte, Harry –murmuró la chica, buscando sus ojos verdes-. Tampoco quiero lastimarlo a él. Yo nunca quise que nada de esto pasará.

-Sólo tú puedes decidir, toma tiempo para definir qué es lo que sientes –dijo Harry, tomando su mano entre las suyas y depositando un beso-, lo único que te pido es que seas honesta contigo misma.

Hermione asintió, aquellas palabras eran más de lo que se merecía.

-Gracias, Harry.

-La próxima vez que te vea, tendrás que confesarme que me amas –dijo Harry, lanzándole una última mirada antes de abandonar la fuente.

* * *

Hermione volvió al lado de Lady McGonagall, le debía una explicación por los besos de Harry.

-Lamento mucho la imagen que vio -se disculpó la chica.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría decirte que fui la única que te vio, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-El señor Krum se acercó a la fuente justo cuando Potter te estaba besando.

-¡Dios mío, Viktor! –exclamó Hermione a punto de irse de espaldas.

-Se fue muy molesto.

-¡Viktor! ¿Qué estará pensando? Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

-¡Espera, Hermione! No cometas más locuras -dijo McGonagall, siguiéndole los pasos.

-¡Viktor! -dijo Hermione al encontrar al búlgaro entre la multitud.

Toscamente él se volvió para verla. El disgusto se había apoderado de él por completo.

-¿Te has despedido de Potter? –preguntó Viktor, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Por favor, déjame hablar contigo -pidió Hermione, señalando un balcón donde Lady McGonagall ya estaba esperándolos para evitar suspicacias.

Krum caminó con pasos decididos hacia aquel lugar, estaba deseoso de encontrar algún motivo para esa conducta tan poco decorosa.

-Viktor, estoy profundamente apenada por mi comportamiento –comenzó a decir Hermione.

Él la encaró con brusquedad:

-¡Le di la espalda a mi familia por ti! ¡Me rehusé a aceptar un matrimonio ventajoso por ti! ¡Viajé como loco día y noche con tal de volver a verte, y mira cómo me has pagado! Y pensar que me reclamaste por Eloise Midgen cuando entre ella y yo no hubo más que un falso rumor, mientras que tú…

Viktor guardó silencio, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras suficientes para definir su proceder.

-Perdóname -murmuró Hermione con el alma en un hilo-. Aunque suene difícil de creer, yo jamás he querido lastimarte… Tú desapareciste y yo pasé semanas preguntándome qué habría pasado contigo, y sin saber si los rumores de Eloise Midgen eran ciertos… Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que algún día te aparecieras aquí para pedir mi mano.

-Pues ya estoy aquí y necesito saber qué es lo que sientes por Potter y por mí.

Hermione guardó silencio y escondió sus ojos.

-¿Lo amas? –preguntó el hombre, buscando su mirada.

Ella apretó sus labios, no quería lastimarlo.

-Dado tu silencio, será mejor que no nos veamos hasta que tengas claro qué es lo que sientes -dijo Viktor, abandonando el balcón.

Hermione no lo detuvo, él necesitaba su espacio y ella necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

Hermione contempló las flores que Harry le había enviado esa mañana. Después del desastre del baile, no había vuelto a verlo, pero él le había enviado un detalle diferente todos los días, como si con esos pequeños regalos, quisiera hacerle saber que él estaba ahí, esperando por ella.

Viktor tampoco había desaparecido del condado, después de aquella plática en el balcón, Hermione llegó a temer que él empacaría sus cosas y volvería a París o a Bulgaria, pero el hombre no había hecho nada de eso. Todo lo contrario, inesperadamente le había enviado una carta diciéndole que la quería y que si ella lo aceptaba, estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido.

Afortunadamente, su padre no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en el baile, pues de sólo haberlo sospechado, se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza... Y aparentemente, Harry y Viktor habían sido discretos, puesto que tampoco había rumores en la comarca. "Una verdadera bendición" decía McGonagall cada que se acordaba de su "impropio proceder".

Hermione volvió a mirar su hermoso ramo. Extrañaba a Harry y deseaba hablar con él. Aunque aún no pudiera darle una respuesta respecto a sus sentimientos, necesitaba verlo… Sólo que había un pequeño problema...

Gracias a que Viktor la había llamado alcahueta, Lady McGonagall estaba más al pendiente de ella y ya no la dejaba salir a caminar a menos que fuera bajo su supervisión. Y aún en su propia casa, bajo el cuidado de su padre, no la dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra.

La chica observó su ventana sintiéndose cautiva. Sonrió al recordar a Harry subiendo hasta su balcón. El sabor de sus besos en aquel cuarto, la hizo estremecer. Por todos los cielos, iba a enloquecer si no encontraba alguna manera de comunicarse con él.

¡Un momento! Si Harry había logrado brincar hasta su ventana, ella también podría descender por el muro y salir de su casa sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. ¿Qué tenía de malo salir para verlo un instante? Si regresaba antes de la hora de la cena, nadie notaría su ausencia.

Con una nueva resolución, Hermione recogió sus faldas y valoró el peligro. Haciendo a un lado el temor, pasó un pie a través del barandal y aferró sus brazos al muro.

-¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Lady McGonagall, llegando inesperadamente y asomándose por la ventana.

Hermione casi se deja caer al vacío de la pura impresión. ¿En qué momento Lady McGonagall había entrado a su habitación?

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –gritó McGonagall-. ¿Acaso planeas terminar con tu vida?

Sin más remedio, Hermione regresó al balcón y entró a su habitación, tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

-¿Intentando escapar? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es qué nunca vas a dejar de darme sorpresas y sobresaltos?

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó Hermione.

-¿Qué es aquello tan urgente o tan grave que te impide salir por la puerta como cualquier persona educada? -la reprendió McGonagall.

-Yo simplemente quería…

-Escapar para ir a ver a alguno de tus dos pretendientes -interrumpió McGonagall, mirando a Hermione severamente.

-Lady McGonagall, yo…

-¿A cuál de los dos? -repuso McGonagall clavando sus ojos en Hermione.

-A Harry -admitió la chica.

Hermione vio la expresión de McGonagall relajarse un poco al escuchar el nombre del ojiverde.

-Necesito verlo -dijo la chica, mirando a su institutriz con gesto suplicante.

McGonagall le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ve a hablar con él, pero no te tardes. Te cubriré con tu padre por una hora en lo que vas y vienes, no más.

La chica sonrió sin poder creer el permiso que estaba recibiendo.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione, lanzándole los brazos al cuello.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta, pero has el favor de salir por la puerta principal. ¡No eres un chango para trepar por las ventanas!

* * *

Harry miró los libros de administración de sus negocios por quinta vez, no podía concentrarse. Esa castaña de ojos bonitos le había robado totalmente el sueño. Había esperado pacientemente una respuesta de parte de ella, pero ya habían pasado algunos días, y ella seguía indecisa.

El temor de que su corazón estuviera con Viktor Krum le hacía querer dar su brazo a torcer y buscarla, pero tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que ella necesitaba tiempo para decidir.

-¡Señor Potter! –dijo un mozo llamando a su puerta.

-Adelante –murmuró el aristócrata.

-He traído un mensaje para usted -anunció el hombre con voz solemne.

Harry dejo de prestar atención a los libros y se volvió para escuchar al mozo.

-¿De qué se trata?

El hombre se acercó con un aura de misterio.

-Una dama me pidió que le informara que lo espera en el granero de la mansión abandonada de los Riddle.

-¿Una dama? –preguntó Harry alcanzando las cejas.

El mozo asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, y Harry sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al pensar en Hermione.

-¿Cómo es ella? –preguntó Harry.

-Muy bonita, señor.

-¿Y qué más?

-Inteligente y simpática.

Harry curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Hermione deseaba verlo.

* * *

Hermione divisó desde la colina la casa de los Potter, si se daba prisa estaría ahí en menos de diez minutos. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer para entrevistarse con Harry, pero ya encontraría la manera de hablar con él.

El ruido de un carruaje se escuchó a sus espaldas. Ella detuvo su paso y se giró para ver quién conducía aquel carro. Un lacayo con dos mozos vestidos de negro eran los custodios.

Sorpresivamente, el carruaje se detuvo al llegar junto a ella, y un caballero descendió de la cabina.

-¿Dando un paseo, señorita Granger? No me parece muy correcto que salga a caminar sola -murmuró Bartemius Crouch, hijo, acercándose a Hermione.

-Usted no es nadie para decirme qué es correcto o no -dijo Hermione, intentando seguir su camino.

-¿Qué no soy nadie? -repuso Barty, mirando a Hermione con fiereza-. ¡Soy tu futuro esposo, por si eso te parece poco!

-Jamás me desposaré con usted -repusó la dama, mirándolo fijamente.

Barty Crouch soltó una risa que era todo un bufido mientras recorría a Hermione de arriba abajo con una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Mocosa insolente, ya es hora de que sepas que yo siempre obtengo todo lo que deseo -dijo Barty, estirando su mano para aprisionar la muñeca derecha de la joven dama.

-¡Suélteme! -gritó Hermione, jalando su mano e intentando librarse de su amarre.

-De ninguna manera, escuintla malcriada -dijo Barty Crouch con un tono de voz que a Hermione le heló la sangre-. Vas a venir conmigo a mi mansión.

-¡No!

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Barty, quemando con su aliento la nuca de Hermione-. Veamos si tu viejo y decrépito padre se sigue negando a nuestra boda después de ver a su bella hija manchada de deshonra.

El pánico cruzó el rostro de Hermione. Con una risa cruel entre los labios, Barty Crouch la aprisionó por completo y la obligó a subir a su carruaje, a pesar de los pobres e inútiles esfuerzos que Hermione hizo por escapar de él.

* * *

Harry llegó a la vieja y abandonada mansión Riddle. Bajó de su caballo, cruzó el jardín cubierto de ortigas y entró en el granero. Estaba empezando a oscurecer, y alguien, seguramente Hermione, había encendido una vela en el interior de la estancia.

Una silueta femenina se dibujaba a través de la luz de la vela, un vestido de manta envolvía la piel clara de una hermosa y sensual mujer, cuyos cabellos rojizos caían libremente sobre su espalda.

-¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Harry! -saludó la mujer.

-¿Ginevra Weasley? -exclamó el aristócrata.

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?

* * *

Hola,

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles el tiempo que dedican a la lectura de este fanfic y los minutos que destinan a dejar un comentario. Me han hecho muy feliz con todos sus reviews, pues desde que actualicé por última vez, no he dejado de tener muestras de apoyo.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado porque dado todas las cosas que pasaron, me he demorado mucho en escribirlo, queriendo que cada fragmento saliera lo mejor posible.

Estaré de vuelta con el último capítulo, pero tengan un poco de paciencia porque aún no lo tengo escrito.

Ojala puedan echarme porras con mis escritos. Todo review es bienvenido.

Me despido, cuídense mucho y saludos a todos.

Liz


End file.
